El Dolor Mi Unico Camino
by franc14
Summary: Naruto logra rescatar a Sasuke en el valle del fin, sin embargo, Danzuo y los consejeros deciden acabar con el, aprovechando el disgusto de los aldeanos, Debido a esto, Si no quiere ser ejecutado, necesitara el apoyo de akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es un fic un poco diferente a los que han visto es un naruhina, pues no llevo muchos capítulos y es un fic q he posteado en otro lugar, y pues es un fic q deje hace mucho tiempo siendo sinceros casi 2 años pero bueno es una manera de decir q he vuelto para quedarme xD y pues el primero q posteo en asi q no sean tan duros.

Ahh si Se me olvidaba Naruto y sus personajes no ME PERTENECEN sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

EL DOLOR, MI UNICO CAMINO

Episodio 1.- un trato con akatsuki  
Nos situamos en el valle del fin…. Momentos antes de que la pelea acabe… kakashi el ninja copia esta siguiendo el olor de Sasuke y naruto y quiere evitar a toda costa que se maten…  
Naruto.- escucha Sasuke…. Volvamos a konoha… el camino que quieres tener no es el correcto  
Sasuke.- cállate dobe mira quien lo dice…. Si me quedo ahí todos me estorbaran…  
Naruto.- así piensas… sobre tus amigos?  
Sasuke.- jamás tuve amigos….. solo quería uno para matarlo y obtener poder…. Y lo voy a conseguir….  
Naruto.- si asi lo quieres teme….. tengo que evitarlo…. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré..  
Sasuke.- deberías estar feliz… sin mi…. Sakura quedara libre para ti…  
Naruto.- ah diferencia de ti…. Sin tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por la de ella…. Lo haría….  
Sasuke.- estúpido por eso eres débil…. Prepárate a morir chidoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Naruto.- que mal… no tenia que ser así…. Rasengannnnnnnnnn  
Ambas técnicas impactan… sin embargo algo pasa…. Asi es el chakra del kyubi esta haciendo aparición y el sello maldito pasa a nivel dos….  
Sasuke.- eres un estúpido… de verdad crees que algún día la gente te admirará….  
Naruto.- no pierdo intentándolo….  
Sasuke.- que mal porque perderás tu vida…. Ahhhhhhh  
Naruto.- no lo permitiré ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
El impacto hace que ambos se alejen y se golpeen con varios arboles sin embargo naruto se pone de pie va a buscar al uchiha que esta medio muerto y se encamina a konoha…  
Mientras en konoha los miembros del consejo están haciendo de las suyas con la gente del pueblo… ya que tsunade aun no es hokage oficialmente…..  
Danzo.- aldeanos y shinobis de konoha los hemos citado en este lugar para hablar sobre el Naruto Uzumaki, muchos de ustedes sabrán el porque… pero hay otras personas que no lo saben y lo haremos oficial….. Uzumaki Naruto es el jinchuriki de Kyubi no Youko...  
Entonces se oyen gritos y abucheos de las personas… como ""maten a ese demonio"" o ""no merece vivir es un asesino"" o ""que es eso"" (por parte de los jóvenes)  
Koharu.- lo que quiere decir es que el ninja Uzumaki Naruto es el contenedor del poderos kyubi el zorro demonio de 9 colas…. El que asesino a miles de shinobis y kunoichis hace años… el 4to…. Lo selló dentro de ese niño porque ningún humano es capaz de matar a un demonio como el kyubi…  
Hiashi.- entonces aldeanos… que hacemos con el chico zorro?  
Kiba.- mátenlo… el asesino a mi padre…  
Shikamaru.- que problemático… no merece morir el solo es el contenedor… digo que solo lo destierren…  
Aldeanos.- exiliooooooo  
Hiashi.- (sonrisa maldita) pues así será…..  
Luego de la platica los 9 novatos mas el equipo de gai fueron a hablar sobre el asunto de su "amigo" en ichiraku  
Kiba.- ese bastardo debe morir…. Mi padre murió por culpa de la cosa que lleva dentro….  
Ino.- mi madre también murió… merece ser asesinado o alejado de la villa….  
Shino.- es un peligro para konoha  
Shikamaru.- es nuestro camarada malditos bastardos..  
Lee.- estoy con shikamaru  
Tenten.- ustedes no saben que es perder a un padre… ojala el consejo lo exilie… mis padres murieron en esa batalla….  
Sakura.- puedo perdonarlo si me trae sano y salvo a mi Sasuke-kun  
Neji.- es un mentiroso… nadie puede cambiar su destino… el suyo es solo dolor…  
Tenten.- que quieres decir…  
Neji.- que le odio por darme esperanzas falsas…  
Chouji.- mi mama murió por su culpa… si lo veo lo matoooooo  
Hinata.- "naruto-kun hasta tus amigos te traicionan… a caso nunca podrás ser feliz" no deben hablar así de el… les ha salvado la vida muchas veces…  
Kiba.- merece morir por lo q ha hecho. Porque rayos lo defiendes?  
Shikamaru.- porque se lo debemos es un amigo… "naruto me gustaría ir contigo amigo, pero seria problemático es pero me entiendas"  
Sakura.- dejemos de hablar y esperemos en la entrada… aunque sea un demonio sus promesas siempre las cumple quiero ver a mi Sasuke-kun me acompañan?  
Todos.- hai…  
Mientras tanto naruto estaba pasando el bosque y se encuentra con kakashi…  
Kakashi.- maldición naruto…. Que paso? Porque Sasuke esta así?  
Naruto.- el me iba a matar y no me quedo de otra que dejarle en ese estado  
Kakashi.- tengo que llevarlo al hospital… súbelo a mi espalda…  
Naruto.- de acuerdo…  
Una vez que lo sube a su espalda kakashi se pone en marcha rumbo a konoha..  
Naruto.- kakashi-sensei como regresare?  
Kakashi.- tienes la suficiente energía como para llegar a konoha tu solo… adiós..  
Pasaron varias horas… ya se había hecho de noche el ninja copia ya había dejado a Sasuke en el hospital y se había ido a su casa a descansar sin ningún remordimiento de lo que le pudiera pasar a cierto joven rubio…  
Pasando en donde se encuentra naruto,,, el estaba devastado… tenia hambre, sed, frio y sueño sin mencionar el dolor de todas sus heridas lo que es heridas profundas en su brazo derecho en su estomago y unas lesiones graves en las piernas y por si fuera poco la noche caia y dos sombras se mesclaban en la oscuridad…  
Naruto.- maldición me encuentro muy mal y de alguna forma la pelea corto conexión con el kyubi… este será mi fin…  
¿?.- eso no lo dudes naruto-kun ya estas en tu limite  
¿?2.- desu esto ya no es divertido esta muy magullado  
Naruto.- y justo cuando pensé que no podría empeorar aparece el dúo dinámico itachi y el cara de pez…  
Itachi.- gusto en verte naruto-kun  
Kisame.- mide tus palabras mocoso en tu estado no matarías ni a un insecto  
Naruto.- quizás… pero no me llevaran sin antes pelear…  
Kisame.- tu o yo?  
Itachi.- yo "este chiquillo me sorprende, esta al borde de la muerte y aun así sigue con ánimos de pelear… sin duda tiene potencial… creí que no quedaban jinchurikis así" naruto-kun ríndete… en tu estado no podrás hacernos ningún daño  
Naruto.- aun así no seria una opción perder sin pelear… no va contra mi camino del ninja…  
Itachi.- tu lo pediste naruto-kun… sharingan  
Naruto.- kage bushin no jutsu  
La batalla inició con un taijutsu pobre… debido a lo débil que estaba naruto solo pudo crear 3 copias mientras que itachi se defendía muy bien y con una fuerte patada elimino dos de las 3 copias… sin embargo no se fijo q naruto estaba detrás de el con un rasengan…  
Naruto.- rasengannnnnnnnnn  
Itachi.- aahhhhhggggg  
Naruto.- ugh… era mi ultima porción de chakra sin embargo algo anda mal… pero que rayos…. Ese es un ninja del sonido…  
Itachi estaba tan sorprendido como naruto no porque el cadáver era de un ninja del sonido… sino porque ese cuerpo contenía el 30% de su chakra… además naruto se movió casi a la velocidad de un rayo y ese chakra dorado que surgió sin duda el rasengan con el chakra dorado parecía un sol en miniatura… que despedazo el jutsu de cuerpo muerto de itachi… "sin duda naruto-kun es muy fuerte" pensó para sí mismo itachi…  
Itachi.- vaya naruto-kun pudiste con uno de mis clones especiales te felicito…  
Naruto.- maldito bastardo con razón fue tan fácil… no eras tu… solo era uno de tus trucos sucios…  
Kisame.- "es fuerte pero ni el sabe de su fuerza" mocoso ríndete… ahora no te queda nada de chakra….  
Naruto.- tal vez… pero no pienso rendirme tan fácil…  
Itachi.- perdón naruto-kun pero no puedo tardar tanto…. Mangekyu Sharingan Tsukoyomi  
Naruto revivió todos sus miedos, sus recuerdos y su presente de cómo lo pensaban exiliar… además de que lo están torturando por itachi… así pasaron 3 días en el Tsukoyomi de itachi mientras en el mundo real solo paso un segundo…  
Itachi.- ves naruto-kun lo que mi tonto hermanito dice es verdad… nunca podrás ser respetado en esa aldea… naruto-kun tienes una fuerza increíble como para estar de pie como si nada… además de un enorme potencial… porque no te unes a akatsuki naruto-kun así serás respetado y temido….  
Naruto.- no puedo creer que mis amigos me den la espalda… no me lo creo…. Y aun si fuera verdad jamás me uniría a ustedes… solo quieren sacarme al kyubi…  
Kisame.- naruto-kun si los jinchurikis se nos unieran voluntariamente seria todo mas fácil… serian parte de nuestra organización…  
Itachi.- así es naruto-kun además… todos nosotros fuimos traicionados o lastimados por nuestras aldeas y nuestros amigos  
Naruto.- no eres el más indicado para decir eso itachi….  
Itachi.- naruto-kun todo tiene un porque…  
Naruto.- tienes razón… pero mis amigos jamás me odiarían  
Itachi.- naruto-kun lo que viste es solo una parte de tu futuro… es lo que te espera si vuelves a konoha… solo morirás en manos de Sasuke… recuerda que el consejo lo idolatra…. Mira que estupidez si aquí tenemos al verdadero potencial de konoha…  
Naruto.- gracias por alabarme pero mi respuesta es no…  
Itachi.- y que harás somos dos… estamos al 100% y tu eres uno estas máximo al 10% además hasta kakashi te abandono…  
Naruto.- "quizás tengan razón… tal vez siempre seré odiado y mal decido… no me queda de otra pero y si fuerza todo una mentira una simple ilusión de los ojos de itachi" lo lamento pero pelearé con ese 10%  
Kisame.- desu… mejor has una promesa…  
Naruto.- así cual?  
Itachi.- si cuando vuelvas a la aldea te tachen como traidor o te manden a ejecutar… nosotros te salvaremos y tarde o temprano te unirás a nosotros… que dices?  
Naruto.- no tengo nada que perder… pero prométanme que si es una mentira cuando me capturen que no dañen a mis amigos…..  
Itachi.- es una promesa…  
Kisame.- tienes nuestra palabra…  
Así luego de hacer las promesas itachi dejo a naruto a media hora de konoha… naruto decidió seguir al día siguiente así que se puso a dormir… esperando que lo que presencio en su futuro sea solo una ilusión causada por los ojos de itachi….


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno chicos por lo q veo a alguien no le agrado tanto la historia, bueno espero q con el tiempo se acople, lo q pasa, es q, se me hace muy utopico q a alguien q es tratado peor q basura no lo domine la ira, se me hace muy falso, no me mal interpreten me gusta la historia original, pero creo q naruto se pasa de bueno, espero que entiendan mi punto. Bueno aqui el sgt episodio, este fic lo empeze hace mucho y decidi dejar asi los capitulos q ya tengo, pero bueno, he madurado, se daran cuenta conforme avance la historia que mi manera de escribir se modifica. Bueno espero que estos episodios les guste y se familiarizen con mi historia, a los que han dejado Reviews y me han agregado como Favorito Muchas gracias eso me inspira a seguir, y otra cosa estoy pensando en un One Shot de Icarly seguido quizas de un multichapter q ya ha estado en mi mente por mucho tiempo, si les agrada Icarly no duden en decirme, para hacer un Oneshot. Sin mas disfruten de este Capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. _**

**_Nota.- para el siguiente capitulo quitare las comillas, pensamientos con cursiva, dialogos en normal, y sarcasmo en negritas, para q se aclare mejor. y cursiva y negrita supongo q sera el narrador._**

_Episodio 2.- una triste realidad._

Naruto se levanto temprano para partir rumbo a su ""hogar"" apenas y eran las 6 de la mañana sin embargo el kyubi aun no hacia su trabajo porque de alguna forma u otra parecía como si no existiera y eso tenia a nuestro amigo muy preocupado ya que solo tenia las heridas vendadas (cortesía de itachi) y en cualquier momento se volverían a abrir.  
Naruto camino por casi 1 hora y ya se podían apreciar las inmensas puertas de konoha las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par.

Naruto.- no falta mucho… la vieja tsunade ya debió haberse vueto la hokage oficial… lo que significa que ero-sennin ya debe estar lejos… espero que aun este lo que me dijo itachi podría ser verdad como también podría ser falso…

-flashback—  
Nos situamos en ese enorme bosque en donde estaban peleando nuestros villanos y nuestro rubio compa…. Ya era muy noche así que itachi decidió ayudar a nuestro amigo vendado sus heridas mas profundas para así ganar su confianza para que acepte entrar en akatsuki….

Naruto.- gracias… pero porque me ayudas?

Itachi.- porque aun no debes morir…. Primero debes ver por tus propios ojos la villa maldita que dices tu que es tu ""hogar""

Naruto.- mmm… ya hice mi promesa… así que no te preocupes que yo siempre las cumplo….

Itachi.- menos mal naruto-kun… ahora antes de irme te dare una ultima advertencia.

Naruto.- mmm cual?

Itachi.- debes tener cuidado cuando pelees… o el kyubi puede aprovechar para controlarte… así que te sugiero que hagas un trato con el… para que no te controle y te ayude a ganar tus batallas….

Naruto.- entiendo… pero porque ahora no me a curado?

Itachi.- esta esperando el momento exacto para curarte y controlarte….

Naruto.- entonces… no me ha curado porque esta esperando a que me ataquen…

Itachi.- así es… aunque debo admitir que muy pocas veces se ve a un bijuu sin curar a su portador… es raro… pero eso debe ser porque tienes potencial… sino no te dejaría así en mal estado….

Naruto.- entiendo… entonces… no debo dejar que el odio me contamine al menos hasta que pueda hablar con el?

Itachi.- así es…. Ahora tienes que descansar porque mañana será el peor dia de tu vida… nos vemos…  
Después de despedirse itachi se paro junto a Kisame y desapareció, acto seguido naruto reposo su espalda con el tronco de un árbol y se durmió después de 10 min.

-fin flashback-

Naruto.- ya estoy llegando…. Será mejor que apresure mi paso… quizás cuando llegue pueda descansar un poco…

Cuando se acerco a las puertas de konoha estaban de guardia izumo y kotetsu… que al divisarlo de lejos lo que hicieron fue organizarse… mientras izumo activaba la alarma de seguridad ( la cual se escuchaba por toda konoha) kotetsu se dirigió rumbo a la sala del consejo los cuales estaban discutiendo la mejor manera de castigar al ""demonio"" no paso ni un min y kotetsu ya estaba dando aviso de que el chico kyubi había llegado a la aldea… inmediatamente danzo y los miembros del consejo se dirigieron rumbo a la entrada… donde estaban cientos de shinobis de konoha entre ellos 7 de los 9 novatos y el equipo gai, además de que se podía divisar que habían desde chuunins hasta ambus y jounins de elite y también estaban la hokage y el sannin domador de sapos. (n_n yo respeto mucho a jiraiya aunque sea un pervertido) y se podía divisar a muchos aldeanos enfadados… en fin parecía una especie de turba enardecida… mientras tanto los miembros del consejo ya habían llegado y todo lo que parecía un caos se hizo una especia de zona disciplinaria ya que tanto aldeanos como shinobis estaban en filas y dejando un gran camino (como si fuera a pasar alguien importante, tipo alfombra roja n_n) hubo un silecio muy incomodo hasta que Hiashi habló.

Hiashi.- bien el jucio de naruto Uzumaki se llevara a cabo dentro de dos días… mientras tanto permanecerá en la prisión de konoha… por el momento pueden darle la paliza que se merece ese demonio… nosotros no vamos a detenerlos….

¿?.- pero nosotros si….  
En efecto jiraiya y tsunade habían dado un paso al frente para evitar que se hiciera una carnicería con nuestro joven amigo…

Hiashi.- tsunade, jiraiya si se les ocurre defender al chico ustedes también serán tratados como traidores y tomaran el mismo castigo que el…..

Mientras tanto naruto ya estaba cerca sin embargo escucho el sonido de la alarma y pensó que había un infiltrado así que con lo poco de chakra que había reunido creo un clon y lo disfrazo con un henge e inmediatamente lo mando donde la multitud mientras el se escondia detrás de un árbol ya que aun no estaba en condiciones para defender su ""hogar"" no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el clon con un henge que lo hacia ver como aldeano se infiltro entre las filas y se dispuso a escuchar la discusión que ya andaba mas o menos en el climax.

Tsunade.- escucha Hiashi ni tu ni todos los miembros del consejo podrían vencernos… además no dejare que le hagan algo malo al chico… apenas es un niño y tanto ustedes como la bola de estúpidos deben entender que el es naruto Uzumaki un carcelero no es un demonio…

Koharu.- tsunade el chico es un peligro para la aldea en cualquier momento puede ser dominado por el kyubi

Jiraiya.- son estupideces…. Ese chico es mucho mas poderoso de lo que ustedes pueden llegar a ser…. Además si es controlado por el kyubi existen métodos para evitarlo… sin mencionar que solamente es el contenedor del kyubi… eso no significa que sea el mismo zorro demoniaco que mato a tantos…

Inoichi.- sin embargo tiene su esencia… eso significa que es el mismísimo demonio que ha reencarnado en el chiquillo.

Shibi.- así es lo mejor es acabar con esa amenaza antes de que se pueda defender…

Shikato.- es problemático pero el tiene razón.

Shikamaru.- papa eres un problemático bastardo el es mi amigo…

Ino.- como puedes llamar amigo a un monstruo…

Lee.- sea o no monstruo es nuestro camarada, además su llama de la juventud esta al máximo, así que le ayudare…

Neji.- basta lee.. Nadie puede cambiar su destino, el suyo es morir a manos de la aldea que tanta repulsión siente hacia el.

Tenten.- estoy de acuerdo con Neji….

Hinata.- no puedo creer lo que están diciendo…. Son unos bastardos…

Hiashi.- cállate inútil… que tu eres igual que ese demonio… no sirves para nada… solo causas problemas…

Jiraiya.- no puedo creer que hables así de tu propia hija… yo creo que los únicos demonios aquí son ustedes…. Estúpidos aldeanos y estúpidos miembros del consejo… desde ahora ya no soy mas un ninja de konoha…. (acto seguido jiraiya va caminando a las puertas de konoha con la intención de alejarse y nunca mas volver a ver a la escoria de aldea que una vez llamo hogar. Sin embargo no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas por el triste destino de su joven pupilo y ahijado… así que se vio a la necesidad de buscarlo antes de que entrase a la villa)

Tsunade.- yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… SHIZUNE TRAE A TONTON NOSOTRAS NOS LARGAMOS DE AQUÍ

Shizune.- hai tsunade-sama

Koharu.- vas a abandonar la villa que con tanto esmero creo tu abuelo… tsunade-hime

Tsunade.- esta no es la villa que creo mi abuelo, la villa que mi abuelo creo era una villa unida donde todos los clanes se llevaban bien, donde no discriminaban a las personas, donde no había odio ni rencor ni tampoco tanta ignorancia… en fin creo que si mi abuelo regresara a la vida… deseria morir nuevamente por la clase de escoria que habita en un lugar el cual llamo una vez ""hogar"" y por el cual sacrifico su vida…. Esta no es konoha… esta no es mas que una granja donde habitan perros, ratas, gusanos, gallinas, caballos, mulas y demás animales… no pero que estoy diciendo… pobres animales sin duda los ofendi mucho…

Shizune.- tsunade-sama ya estoy lista nos podemos ir?

Tsunade.- claro de solo ver este lugar.. me dan nauseas…

Hiashi.- tu no puedes hacer esto… eres la hokage…

Tsunade.- pues adivina… renuncio al puesto….

Danzo.- no puedes aceptar y después renunciar así nada mas…. Tienes que darnos una explicación

Tsunade.- pues es fácil, yo solamente acepte el puesto porque jiraiya y naruto me lo pidieron pero como ninguno de los dos esta aquí, no veo el motivo del porque deba quedarme así que si me lo permiten yo me largo…

Hiashi.- crees que te vamos a dejar ir así de fácil… ambus arresten a tsunade y a su alumna…

Danzo.- raíz vayan en busca de jiraiya

Ambus y raíz.- hai

Clon.- "mierda esto se va a poner feo… por mas que sean sannins no podrán ganar contra tantos ambus y jounins creo que es mejor que me valla para avisarle al naruto original"

Y así nuestro clon desapareció de manera discreta y pudo mezclarse entro los ambus que estaban peleando para poder así escapar y avisarle al original de todo lo que había escuchado así que se puso a correr a toda velocidad y después de 5 min llego a una cueva en donde estaba el original que a duras penas logro llegar ahí cuando diviso a casi 50 shinobis de la raíz buscando algo o alguien, luego de que el clon encontró a naruto le explico todo lo q había escuchado y por cada palabra que decía el naruto original paso de tener una cara de preocupación a una cara de triztesa combinada con ira y odio…. Después de ello el clon desapareció en un puff

Naruto.- así que era cierto.. ( estaba muy triste, sus ojos no reflejaban mas que un vacio y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a cantaros) "no puedo decir que ero-sennin y la vieja mueran por mi culpa… eso no lo podría soportar. Me temo que tengo que crear otro clon para que valla con ero-sennin mientras yo me dirijo hacia donde estan la vieja y mis ""amigos""  
Entonces naruto creo a un clon que no tardo en encontrar a jiraiya el cual ya había derrotado a los 50 ambus de la raíz, entonces el clon le explico lo que sucedia y tanto el clon como jiraiya corrieron lo mas rápido que podían para llegar a la aldea y evitar que le hicieran algo malo a tsunade y a shizune. Mientras tanto el naruto original a duras penas había logrado llegar solamente para escuchar ""miren es el demonio"" ""mátenlo"" ""es un descaro de su parte que haya vuelto"" y una que mas le dolio de parte de sakura ""hubiera preferido mil veces que Sasuke-kun te matara, no sirves para nada, te odio maldito demonio, me das asco""

Naruto.- escuchen yo me entrego voluntariamente pero dañen ni a tsunade ni a jiraiya… ellos no se tienen la culpa de nada..

Hiashi.- de acuerdo… que dos ambus lo escolten a la prisión mientras se decide la fecha de su ejecución…

Naruto.- "que patético, creer que la gente me respetaría, no soy mas que un estúpido que ha vivido en un estúpido mundo de fantasia, en verdad que soy un imbécil" si pero dejen ir a la vieja tsunade y a shizune- neechan junto con jiraiya

Koharu.- esta bien… solo estarán en la misma celda que tu por 1 semana después los dejaremos libres…

Naruto.- de acuerdo…

Luego aparecieron jiraiya y el clon de naruto…

Naruto.- jiraiya-sama dejese capturar… luego de una semana lo liberaran y podrá hacer lo que quiera…

Jiraiya.- no me digas que…

Naruto.- si pero eso ya no importa… (su semblante era triste, las lagrimas se notaban a simple vista, peor nuestro joven amigo también experimento nuevas sensaciones ira, odio y sed de venganza)

Luego de lo sucesos ocurridos los dos sannins junto con naruto, tonto y shizune fueron llevados a la prisión y encerrados en una misma celda… a naruto le pusieron sellos antichakra al igual que al resto sin embargo a naruto lo tenían encadenado hasta los dedos,,, mientras que a los demás solo tenían las manos esposadas… pero las esposas no les permitían usar su chakra… asi pues pasaron unas horas todos estaban durmiendo en la celda… naruto estaba planteándose lo que sucedería en un futuro no muy lejano. Así pues con la mente y el corazón destrozado se durmió, con la esperanza de que alguien los salvaría..


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera, estaria viviendo en California y mi novia seria Jannette Mccurdy, pero no todo se puede en la vida T_T.

* * *

Episodio 3.- _La historia de kyubi y la realidad sobre akatsuki_

**_Ya era de noche Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya se encontraban durmiendo pero nuestro amigo aun mantenía los ojos abiertos… esos ojos azules que se opacaron y que no muestran nada mas que el vacio, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, dolor, ira y odio pero no lo demostraba simplemente estaba ahí como muerto en vida, como un cuerpo sin alma._**  
**_De repente el rubio se traslado a un cuarto oscuro, mojado y lleno de alcantarillas donde frente a el, estaba una reja enorme con el kanji sello justo en medio del cuarto que en realidad parecía una prisión. De repente una enorme bestia, un zorro con ojos rojos y aura asesina apareció frente al rubio, el cual ni siquiera mostraba miedo, lo que hizo que el zorro se molestara y le lanzara un fuerte rujido lleno de ira y sed de sangre, sin embargo este solamente lo escucho sin intimidarse, lo que causo la rabia del zorro y le dijo con su voz llena de odio._**

Kyubi.- mocoso, llego tu hora… a llegado el momento de tomar posesión de tu cuerpo jajajja **(la risa del zorro sonaba de manera tan sadica que hasta a los kages les haría temblar y mojarse sus pantalones)**

Naruto.- ….

Kyubi.- maldición mocoso, no escuchaste tomare tu cuerpo grrr.

Naruto.- y que esperas Kyubi? Un aplauso?

Kyubi.- estúpido chiquillo "_esto no me gusta ni siquiera se ha intimidado un poco, para estar triste y enojado y puedo sentir su aura asesina, maldición este chico esta lleno de odio y sufrimiento_"

Naruto.- no se que estas esperando kyubi, me tienes a tu merced porque no encierras mi mente y ya..

Kyubi.- es muy aburrido matar a una presa que no se quiere defender… parece que no te importa que te robe el cuerpo y destruya tu aldea junto con todos sus habitantes…

Naruto.- no Kyubi, se ve que no estas enterado de los sucesos mas recientes.. porque no indagas en mi mente y me ahorras tiempo, no es que no te quiera decir, es solo que no quiero recordar nada (con semblante triste y una voz apagada)

_**su rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas y sus ojos ya solo mostraban sufrimiento un sufrimiento tan enorme que inclusive hasta al kyubi le dio lastima… ya que había visto todo lo que le sucedió al chico, el zorro hizo algo que no había hecho en milenios estaba llorando si lagrimas caían sobre el rostro del zorro su semblante sádico se vio opacado por un rostro que mostraba nostalgia y culpabilidad, naruto pudo ver como el zorro lloraba, "**seguramente ya vio mis recuerdos**" pensó el joven kitsune.**_  
_**El zorro dejo de llorar y se puso serio sus ojos rojos estaban llorosos y demostraban compasión y a la ves odio.**_

Kyubi.- escucha naruto **(what? Kyubi hablo al chico por su nombre. Inner: ejem… el autor quedo en shock así que yo seguire escribiendo, así que no se esperen una historia feliz. Muajajajaja)** no debes llorar, no vale la pena derramar una sola lagrima por esos humanos, es por eso que nosotros nos hemos vuelto malignos…

Naruto.- que quieres decir… acaso los bijuus eran bondadosos antes…

Kyubi.- en efecto, nosotros eramos los guardianes del mundo, nosotros eramos los únicos dioses que protegían a los humanos, ya que los demás seres sagrados solo los veian con lastima.

Naruto.- (con una cara de whaat) entonces tu eres un dios?

Kyubi.- así es todos los bijuus somos dioses. Somos seres sagrados y no teníamos ningún motivo para proteger a los humanos, sin embargo nos apiadamos de ellos y les brindamos protección, los otros dioses accedieron, aunque nos dijeron que si fallábamos nos iban a maldecir y unos iban a convertir en demonios…

Naruto.- (estaba muy deprimido y tenia ganas de llorar) eso significa que fallaron en su misión verdad?

Kyubi.- así es chico, nosotros les brindamos a los humanos protección y les enseñamos el arte shinobi, osea ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fujinjutsu, kenjutsu y además con el paso del tiempo se crearon los keke genkai, es decir nosotros les enseñamos a los humanos casi todo lo que sabíamos y ellos usaron ese poder con fines egoístas, las personas tenían ansias de poder a cada minuto que pasaba, iniciaron los conflictos, se creo la primera guerra shinobi, donde todo fue derramamiento de sangre, nosotros quedamos indignados, nos decepcionamos y antes de volvernos demonios detuvimos esa carnicería, bajamos a la tierra una vez mas, las escenas eran horribles, habían cuerpos regados por todas partes desde bebes hasta ancianos, todo era un caos, parecía un mar de sangre, un verdadero apocalipsis, así que nosotros los 9 guardianes curamos a los sobrevivientes y les quitamos esa sed de poder y limpiamos cada rincón del mundo de la sangre y cadáveres, luego regresamos al mundo divino, ahí los demás dioses desidieron convertirnos en bestias con colas y nos encerraron en distintas partes de la tierra, nosotros estábamos muy decepcionados pero quedamos felices porque al menos ya habíamos limpiado la tierra así que decidimos dormir cada uno en nuestro plano, sin embargo la paz no duro mucho porque un verdadero demonio de una manera u otra logro llegar a este plano, engaño a una humana hyuga (shock para naruto) y tubo descendencia con ella, en total fueron tuvieron 3 hijos, de ahí se formo el clan uchiha, y surgió el sharingan, estos hanyou (mitad humano, mitad demonio) fueron llamados yugito, madara y tora (n_n no se como se llama su hermano de madara y lo de la hermana eso es invento mio) dos años después nosotros los bijuus nos enteramos de esto, así que nos liberaron para detenerlo sin embargo desapareció y solo supimos que el demonio se llamaba sojobo y tuvo muchos hijos mas con otras humanas hyuga, nosotros los bijuus nos alarmamos al igual que nuestros hermanos los kamis (dioses) no solo porque era uno de los demonios mas poderosos sino que tampoco sabíamos como llego a la tierra y cuales eran sus planes, así estuvimos buscando por mas de 30 años a sojobo pero no supimos nada de el, además de eso, durante ese tiempo los humanos ya sabían de nosotros y nos veian como un buen arma para luchar y conquistar, nosotros los bijuus ya nos habíamos cansado de buscar así que decidimos regresar a nuestros planos, pero de una forma u otra no pudimos y los humanos nos daban caza para usarnos como instrumentos o armas, cosa que a nosotros nos dio cólera aun así queríamos ayudarlos nuevamente y absorbimos un poco de sus pensamientos malignos y debido a eso nos corrompimos, las ansias de poder, el odio, el egoísmo y la sed de venganza y muchas cosas malas de los humanos eran tan grandes que ninguno de nosotros soporto y nos volvimos seres realmente demoniacos y dejamos de preocuparnos por volver a nuestro hogar y empezamos a atacar y defendernos de los humanos ellos sabían que no podían contra nosotros, pero gracias a la poca sabiduría que les ofrecimos anteriormente lograron desarrollar muchas técnicas de sellado, así que cada uno de mis hermanos fue cayendo, al poco tiempo solo quede yo y de una forma u otra logre calmar un poco mi sed de sangre y logre entrar nuevamente a mi plano. Todo esto sucedió en un lapso de 30 años. No te puedo decir quienes sellaron a mis hermanos porque no lo se, hasta ahora solo he visto al shukaku, en fin pasaron otros 5 años donde pude dormir tranquilamente, sin embargo un humano me encontró y me logro convocar a este mundo, me sorprendi pero cuando lo vi entendí porque tenia tanto chakra, el humano o mas bien hanyou que me convoco no era nada mas ni nada menos que madara uchiha (esto asombro a naruto mas de lo que ya estaba) el me dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda para eliminar a sojobo el me explico lo que mis hermanos y yo no pudimos averiguar, me dijo que los planes de sojobo era obtener la eternidad por medio de un ritual y necesitada un nuevo poder, es por eso que quería tener descendencia con varias hyuga para buscar entre sus hijos un cuerpo perfecto y poderoso así poder hacer el ritual y transportarse a ese cuerpo y volverse inmortal, esto me sorprendió pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue lo que madara me pidió, el me suplico que lo ayude a derrotarlo, que el solo no podría con su padre, así que hice un pacto con madara y ambos logramos sellar a sojobo.

Naruto.- entonces no lo mataron, pero que pasaría si alguien lo liberara.

Kyubi.- en eso voy en fin liberar a sojobo era casi imposible primero se necesitaba el Mangekyu sharingan, luego mi chakra, lo cual era imposible porque nadie tenia tanto poder como madara al menos eso pensé, ya que después de que sellamos a sojobo me fue a mi plano a dormir sin embargo ocurrieron muchas cosas, de una forma u otra podía ver lo que madara veía así pasaron 5 años, los humanos estaban en guerra pero luego dos clanes se unieron, los del clan uchiha y los del clan senju así se fundo konoha dejando como shodaime hokage al líder del clan senju, la rivalidad entre madara y el shodaime creció a tal que tuvieron una batalla en el valle del fin, en donde hace poco te enfrentaste al uchiha, al final ambos terminaron con la existencia del otro, sin embargo madara antes de morir quemo el contrato que teníamos para que nadie me buscara o intentara capturarme ya que como sabes soy el bijuu mas poderoso de todos, sin embargo algo ocurrió y alguien logro convocarme, ese tipo con esos ojos, ese tipo con esa mirada llena de ira, el tipo con los ojos del rinnengan, los poderosos ojos del sabio de los 6 caminos, ese tipo cuyo apodo es pein, el me controlo con la ayuda de sus ojos y logro que atacara konoha con el fin de destruirla, no se porque quería que destruyera konoha pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por el 4to quien me sello en un recién nacido el cual resulto ser su hijo y su ultimo deseo era que no se supiera sobre su hijo porque tendría muchos enemigos que lo matarían y que lo tratara como a un héroe, lo cual no nunca paso, al contrario todo el mundo lo odia inclusive los que se hacían llamar sus amigos quieren matarlo y al q una vez llamo hermano casi lo mata.  
__

_**Naruto estaba llorando, se sentía peor que antes ya sabia quien era su padre, ya sabia que por culpa de los humanos los guardianes se volvieron demonios y lo mas importante, ya sabia que su padre lo quería aunque no podía estar con el.**_

Naruto.- no se quien ha sufrido mas si tu o yo kyubi.

Kyubi.- creeme que el que ha sufrido mas eres tu chico.

Naruto.- pero bueno, ahora que se la verdad, habrá alguna forma de ayudarte a recuperar tu forma de dios.

Kyubi.- yo diría diosa.

Naruto.- naniiiiiiiii **(naruto se desmayo, con la noticia.. inner.- xD soy muy malo… yo.- kusoo inner eres un maldito quieres que me lleven al hospital por un paro cardiaco.. inner.- no pero como crees… yo.- bueno seguire con la historia, inner donde te quedaste.. inner.- en donde kyu dice que es mujer… yo.- naniiiii ((plan)) inner.- kukukuku asoto la res xD.. weno en vista de que alucard02 se durmió xD seguire con las historia muajajjaja)**

Kyubi.- narutooooooo estas bien?

Naruto.- (después de 2 min se levanto con una cara de impresión) si, es solo que la noticia si me llego muy fuerte…

Kyubi.- entiendo

Naruto.- pero aun así… ay alguna forma de que regreses a tu forma de diosa?

Kyubi.- si hay una… seria hablar con amaterasu-sama, jashin-sama, Tsukoyomi-sama y shinigami-sama pero eso seria casi un suicidio, porque un no estas preparado para pisar tierra sagrada…

Naruto.- y como le hago para hacer eso?

Kyubi.- un simple humano no podría… pero tu tienes sangre namikze..

Naruto.- y eso que tiene que ver….

Kyubi.- que tu familia fue bendecida por el mismísimo kami-sama

Naruto.- ahh… queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kyubi.-los namikaze y los Uzumaki son los únicos humanos que tienen la bendición directa de kami-sama

Naruto.- mmm, pero lo que no entiendo es porque tengo el apellido Uzumaki

Kyubi.- considero que es por algo, inclusive cabe la posibilidad de que sea el apellido de tu madre…

Naruto.- kyubi, podemos seguir después, no quiero morir de un infarto….

Kyubi.-tienes razón, es demasiada información, pero bueno luego te dire como puedes entrar al templo del fuego para tener acceso al mundo divino..

Naruto.- de acuerdo, pero ay algo que te quiero preguntar antes

Kyubi.- dime…

Naruto.- si eres una diosa quiere decir que tienes un nombre cual es?

Kyubi.- si me llamo…. Hikari diosa guardiana del fuego, diosa de la luz y la hija de amaterasu-sama (xD obvio no)

Naruto.- wooow, entonces te veo luego hikari-chan.  
Kyubi digo hikari.- adiós naruto-kun, ah por cierto no te duermas porque a llegado alguien.

Naruto.- de acuerdo, nos vemos.

**_Después de eso naruto se transporto a la realidad donde dos tipos con capa negra y nubes rojas atacaban y noqueaban a los guardias de turno, les robaron las llaves y abrieron la celda donde estaban los 2 shinobis y las dos kuniochis. Después de eso se dirigieron a donde se encontraba naruto._**

Itachi.- naruto-kun, mira como te han dejado

Naruto.- itachi, te golpearía pero no puedo…

Kisame.- kusoo estas peor que cuando te encontramos en el bosque..

Naruto.- si es que me torturaron los guardias T_T

Itachi.- sin embargo naruto-kun ya te veo mas alegre a que se debe si vas a morir.

Naruto.- mmm quizás porque han venido a rescatarme y porque hoy he aprendido mucho.

Itachi.- mmm buen punto.

Kisame.- bueno chico hemos venido a sacarte.

Naruto.- pero antes me gustaría hablar con itachi a solas…. Se puede?

Kisame.-voy a salir un rato… nos vemos….

Naruto.- bien ahora que se fue… me gustaría saber porque mataste a tu clan, porque te uniste a akatsuki y porque rayos eres inmune a los ojos y el sello de pien.

Itachi.- me sorprende que sepas sobre el líder naruto-kun, pero de una forma u otra el Mangekyu me hizo inmune a sus ojos, sin embargo no me hizo inmune a sus técnicas Fujiin (sellado) así que espero que estes comodo porque esto será un poco largo.

**_-flashback-_**  
_**Nos situamos 1 semana antes de que itachi acabara con su clan, el se encuentra en la sala sin embargo escucha a sus padres hablar sobre el destino de su hermano…. Así que se acerca sigilosamente al cuarto de sus padres…. Luego coloco chakra en sus oídos para poder escuchar de que hablaban y dentro del cuarto el cual era extenso… tenia 1 cama matrimonial enorme un ropero, un baño, las paredes color blanco y una especia de mesa en el centro, ahí se encontraban de pie una silueta de una hermosa mujercon cabello largo pelinegro unos ojos negros que reflejaban tristeza no tenia zapatos porque estaban en la casa y tenia una especia de blusa morada con bordados de liras en el costado derecho dejando ver sus hermosas curvas y sus pechos que si bien no son enormes, tampoco son pequeños y tenia una falda que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenia unos 25 años (na es la mami de itachi y no tngo idea de su edad y tampoco el de su padre.. y como su papa me cae mal no lo voy a describir) y al lado de el se encontrama la silueta de un hombre que portaba un traje similar al de Hiashi solo que color café oscuro y se veía que estaban discutiendo por algo o alguien.**_

Midori (no se el nombre de la mama de itachi).- porque el, es nuestro hijo mas pequeño y será tratado como un arma.

Fugaku.- midori es su deber como nuestro hijo, te aseguro que si le implantamos a Hachibi se volverá mas fuerte que itachi, además lo necesitamos para fulminar con el golpe de estado, así sabran la superioridad del clan uchiha. (luego de escuchar eso itachi se fue a su cuarto a pensar)

_**Al escuchar esto itachi se sintió muy mal, si bien el era un genio y el mejor shinobi de konoha después del hokage el no podía con tantos ninjas de la supuesta "**_**elite**_**" de konoha los "**_**grandiosos**_**" uchiha, se sentía impotente, además también sentía ira, ya que le tenia un gran afecto al sandaime tanto que lo protegería con su vida si es necesario, ya que el evito que lo mataran en una disputa que hubo entre kumo y konoha donde estallo una miniguerra en donde el sandaime recibió un golpe directo de suiton que iba dirigido a itachi el cual estaba peleando con 10 ambus de kumo a la vez… entonces el quería buscar poder de cualquier forma, no podía permitir que mataran al sandaime y mucho menos que usen a su hermanito como contenedor del Hachibii el poderoso bijuu de 8 colas, ya que el sabia que Sasuke no era lo suficientemente poderoso para soportar esa cantidad de poder… así pues se dirigió al templo tengu a averiguar o mejor dicho buscar algún jutsu poderoso para poder enfrentar a todos los miembros de su clan… ahí supo sobre el Mangekyu pero el se sintió impotente porque no quería cumplir con las condiciones que se le imponían, así pues después de lo que escucho se la pasaba en misiones y se distancio de sus padres y de su hermano hasta que dos días antes de la matanza estaba regresando de una misión casi suicida, estaba muy cansado ya solo le faltaba 1 km para llegar en konoha, estaba en un bosque muy frondoso lleno de arboles de cerezo, era otoño y se podía ver como caian las hojas de los arboles era un espectáculo impresionante sin embargo lo que sucedió después cambiaria el destino de su clan y el de el mismo, enfrente de el se encontraba pein vestido con el tipoco traje de akatsuki junto a konan vestida igual, ellos bajaron del árbol y se pusieron de frente al uchiha.**_

Itachi.- quienes son ustedes…

Pein.- soy pein líder de akatsuki… he venido a reclutarte… te necesito en mis filas…

Itachi.- así que son de akatsuki, vamos creen que voy a aceptar.

Konan.- el líder te lo esta pidiendo por las buenas has caso, además mira como estas, en tu estado podríamos matarte fácilmente…

Itachi.- prefiero morir a unirme a ustedes…

Pein.- lo siento pero te necesito en a mi mando… se que los uchiha necesitan matar a su mejor amigo para obtener poder muy bien… puede que luego mis ojos ya no sirvan por lo que te colocare un sello…. Así que RINNENGAN… (luego de que las pulias de pein giren y giren xD y dejen estado de hipnotismo a itachi le ordeno que matase a su mejor amigo y que luego eliminara a todo su clan) nos veremos el dia de la muerte de tu amigo itachi mi nuevo miembro..

Itachi.- estoy a sus ordenes pein-sama

_**Así pues al dia siguiente mato a shishiu y obtuvo el Mangekyu… acto seguido pudo salir del trance y cuando vio lo que hizo se puso a llorar junto al cadáver de shishiu, pero no paso mucho para que pein apareciera y lo sellara…**_  
_**Después de eso al dia siguiente itachi mato a todo su clan, excepto a su madre la cual se quito la vida y le dijo a su hijo "**_**gracias**_**" lo que hizo que itachi soltara unas lagrimas, luego iba a matar a su hermanito pero pein decidió que serviría para luego lo que hizo que itachi huyera ese mismo dia de konoha y se vaya rumbo a la guarida de akatsuki.**_  
_**-fin flashback-**_

Itachi.- y eso es lo que paso… pero el sello se esta debilitando… y pein aun no se da cuenta por eso quiero decirte de los demás que tienen el sello… el ya no podrá controlarme pero quiero estar dentro para destruir desde ahí, pero aun no tengo suficiente poder, pero contigo naruto-kun podras ayudar a librarnos de akatsuki y dar fin a esto…

Naruto.- te ayudaré itachi-san pero necesito saber con cuantos contamos con el sello, sin el sello o mejor dicho los buenos y los malos…

Itachi.- bien pues te lo dire como prueba de que no miento… yo ya no tengo el sello y ya no funcionara como dije antes, luego ay otro que esta siendo controlado es un poco no se retrasado pero es muy poderoso tiene una fuerza igual a la mia y posee el maangekyu su nombre es tobi, luego el siguiente es Kisame, el aun esta con el poder del sello pero el realidad es un buen tipo aunque es algo raro xD y por ultimo hidan, el es un fanatico religioso, me dijo que su misión divina era eliminar a akatsuki desde adentro, en fin somos nosotros 4, los demás ay quienes tienen el sello y ay quienes no, sin embargo lo veo igual porque si los libramos del sello solamente causaran problemas.

Naruto.- entiendo… entonces lo mejor es volverme mas fuerte…. Pero cual es el plan de akatsuki

Itachi.- gobernar el mundo… pein se cree dios y dice que sus subordinados son los bijuus

Naruto.- maldito no dejare que lleve hikari-chan y a sus hermanos.

Itachi.- hikari-chan?

Naruto.- no importa si no me crees pero te contare todo lo que se…

_**Luego de dos horas de relatar todo lo que hikari le conto a naruto… a itachi casi le da un paro, sin embargo vio que el rubio decía la verdad así que le dijo que el igual ayudaría para evitar que pein logre su ambicion…**_

Naruto.- mmm y ahora como saldré de aquí…

Itachi.- así lo olvidaba jeje… te sacare de aquí un dia antes de tu ejecución sin embargo crearemos un cuerpo falso perfecto… así que vendre todas las noches a enseñarte como crear el cuerpo y no te preocupes tus amigos también podrán huir ya que crearemos muchos con tu kage bushin no jutsu… pero por el momento descansa. Así que nos veremos mañana en la noche…

Naruto.- de acuerdo… adiós itachi-san…

Itachi.- adiós naruto-kun.

_**Luego de lo que paso, naruto se dispuso a dormir con una nueva meta… evitar que hikari y sus hermanos sean usados como armas…**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Lamento tanto la demora de verdad, pero he estado algo frustrado y necesitaba un descanso de todo -.-!. En Fin espero que les agrade este capitulo, como habia mencionado antes este capitulo tiene mas de 2 años de haberse creado y por respeto a mi y a mis anteriores lectores decidi dejarlo como estaba, sin embargo, mientras la historia vaya tomando curso veran un cambio en mi forma de escritura (muy grande) junto a la personalidad de Naruto, pero no cambiara de la noche a la mañana, ocurrira algo bastante terrible que hara que su personalidad cambie, por lo que se volvera algo OOC.

Ademas tambien pienso escribir 2 nuevos fics (sin interrupciones ya) uno de Icarly y otro de Pokemon.

ustedes pensaran ¿Pokemon? Pokemon tiene un manga (Pokemon Special o Adventures en ingles) y un anime bastante buenos, me agrada mas el anime quizás porque creci con él, sin embargo la saga Best Wishes no me agrada mucho como se desarrolla, los pokemon de la quinta generacion son estupendos, pero la idea de que Ash un experimentado entrenador que ha participado en las 4 ligas sea derrotado facilmente en DOS ocasiones por un novato. En cuanto al Manga, bueno apenas voy al tomo 17 creo, sin ofender a los fans de Ruby y Sapphire pero es la saga mas aburrida que he leido, aunque mi opinion puede cambiar aun faltan las demas sagas y estoy ansioso por llegar a la de RedFire y LeafGreen y claro luego la de Emerald (Porque ahi sale Anabel xD)

es por esto que decidi hacer un fic, uno sobre Obviamente Ash el protagonista del anime y otro un Crossover sobre el anime y el manga, en donde estaran ademas de Ash y quizas otros personajes como Brock,May etc., las contrapartes de los otros personajes, es decir Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Berlitz Platina y tal vez los nuevo de Isshu Black y Withe (quienes no aparecen aun en el anime de Best Wishes, pero ya tienen su propia saga en Pokemon SPecial.

__y aun si no son muy fans tanto de Icarly y Pokemon no estaria mal si pudieran dar una pasada cuando los primeros capitulos esten listos, se los agradeceria bastante.

Nos vemos, spero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, recuerden la vejez del Fic en ese tiempo solo habian conjeturas y quiero mantenerme fiel a mis ideas anteriores. por lo que la historia seria AU.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero no se preocupen, ese será mi deseo y propósito de Año Nuevo, aunque tenga que utilizar las 12 Uvas. No creo en Santa, ese ingrato no me dio los derechos de autor de Pokemon el año pasado y no entiendo por que no lo hizo, soy un buen chico (de donde habré sacado esa frase? xD). Santa juro que me vengaré. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Episodio 4.- El Mangekyu sharingan surge, sueños que se desmoronan.**_

Ya era de día en konoha y un semblante de felicidad reinaba en la aldea, al fin el ""demonio"" y los ""traidores"" pronto recibirían su castigo y al fin los caídos en batalla obtendrían su ""venganza"" a manos del ""honorable"" consejo de konoha, sin embargo algunas personas sentían ira y dolor, ira por ver a sus amigos felices por el castigo del rubio y dolor porque no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, nuestros amigos compartían la agonía de Naruto, shikamaru, lee, hinata, udon, moegui, konohamaru e iruka apreciaban mucho al joven rubio, tanto que se sentían impotentes por no poder evitar el castigo, el castigo por muchos aldeanos y ""compañeros"" ansiaban que suceda, la pena de muerte.

_**Son las ocho de la mañana y de la pequeña ventana que tiene la celda se reflejaban los rayos del sol sobre un chico rubio que seguía durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de tener heridas muy graves (el kyubi no lo pudo curar por que tiene los sellos anti-chakra) en todo su cuerpo, tanto jiraiya como tsunade seguían dormidos pero una chica pelinegra cabello corto y con un cerdito en sus piernas estaba despierta y posaba la mirada en cierto chico rubio que dormía tranquilamente "a pesar de sufrir tanto, todavía tienes esa linda sonrisa" pensaba la aprendiz de tsunade, luego de 5 min. El rubio se despertó y miro a la chica, la cual de inmediato se giro para que no se fijara en su cara la cual tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
**_

_**Naruto tenia cara de ""no entendí nada"" así que poso su mirada en shizune, la cual, al sentir que era vigilada se giro nuevamente para ver los ojos azules del chico, el cual ya tenia una sonrisa zorruna en su cara lo que provoco un enorme sonrojo en la chica que fue percibido por el rubio.  
**_

_**Naruto.- shizune-nechan te sientes bien, estas muy roja no tendrás fiebre?  
**_

_**Shizune.- estoy bien naruto-kun "kami-sama que bueno que lo hiciste distraído" es solo que hay un poco de calor.  
**_

_**Naruto.- lo lamento, si no fuera por mi, tu no estarías aquí. (Su tono expresaba culpabilidad y tristeza)  
**_

_**Shizune.- no te pongas triste, además tú no tienes la culpa, es la aldea la que no te supo valorar, naruto-kun ahora lo único que te debe importar es salir de aquí y buscar tu lugar en el mundo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- (típica sonrisa zorruna) gracias shizune-chan.  
**_

_**Shizune.- no tienes porque darlas naruto-kun.  
**_

_**Naruto.- veo que ni la vieja ni el pervertido han despertado ^^  
**_

_**Shizune.- no, pero te sugiero que no la despiertes ni le digas vieja porque si en 24 horas no toma ni una gota de sake se vuelve histérica.  
**_

_**Naruto.- ah, que bueno que me dijiste, estaba apunto de gritarle -.-!  
Shizune.- eres muy gracioso naruto-kun.  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm tu crees?  
**_

_**Shizune.- si  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm ^^ que bueno que pienses así.  
**_

_**Así estuvieron conversando durante dos horas hasta que jiraiya despertó y se dispuso a hablar con naruto.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- bien naruto, ahora como salimos de aquí?  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm, se los diré pero no creo que lo tomen muy bien que digamos  
**_

_**Entonces naruto empieza a relatar todo sobre akatsuki y hikari omitiendo que kyu en realidad era mujer… así después de eso los tres (si tsunade se despertó poco antes de que naruto empezará con su relato) tenían una cara de WHAT sin embargo entendieron la gravedad del asunto y decidieron poner sus vidas en las manos de naruto.  
**_

_**Naruto.- y pues itachi-san vendrá a enseñarme el jutsu, dijo que tardaremos 1 semana, asi que tengo que esforzarme porque ese mismo día será la ejecución.  
**_

_**Shizune.- naruto-kun confió en que lo lograras (u_u que confianza shizune.- eres un mal pensado. Yo.- yo solo dije que confianza tu eres la mal pensada. Shizune.- no es cierto yo.- siisisisi como digas, mejor déjame seguir con el fic… shizune.- de acuerdo) eres muy hábil y estoy muy segura de que nos salvaras.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- bueno, eres hijo de minato así que tienes el talento innato de tu padre y el carácter de tu madre.  
**_

_**Naruto.- ahora que lo mencionas, ero-sennin, vieja tsunade saben algo sobre mi madre.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- su nombre era kushina Uzumaki y lamentablemente perdió la vida cuando naciste, es lo único que sabemos de ella y sus orígenes son del país del remolino.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- es todo lo que sabemos.  
**_

_**Naruto.- ya veo, al menos se su nombre, me gustaría visitar los orígenes de mi madre y de mi padre pero primero tengo que entrenar y volverme igual o mas fuerte que ustedes…  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- estoy orgullo de ti naruto y te aseguro que tus padres también lo estarían, así que lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejarte en este infierno es enseñarte todo lo que se y convertirte en mi sucesor, además tengo muchas técnicas que me dejo tu padre y me dijo que te las diera cuando te vuelvas jounin pero veo que eso no se va a poder, además tienes mucho potencial para gastarlo en técnicas tontas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- gracias jiraiya-sensei, es usted un santo (con lagrimas de felicidad)  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- jeje no es para tanto.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- bueno entonces yo también te ayudo con tu entrenamiento.  
**_

_**Naruto.- siiii tendré dos senseis muy poderosos… y una chica que confía en mi.  
**_

_**Shizune.- pero que cosas dices naruto-kun (digamos que sonrojo marca hinata)  
**_

_**Tsunade.- "este arroz ya se coció" mmm bueno yo dormiré un rato, esta será una largaaa semana.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- yo también dormiré, ey par de tortolos no hagan cosas malas jeje  
**_

_**Naruto.- eh? Shizune-chan que quiso decir ero-sennin con cosas malas? (Con la mirada de no entendí marca naruto)  
**_

_**Shizune.- ehh no es nada naruto-kun, voy a descansar será mejor que hagas lo mismo porque de seguro itachi no te dejara dormir.  
**_

_**Naruto.- tienes razón, que descanses shizune-chan  
Pasaron dos horas ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde y un sonido hizo que naruto se despertara y no podía creer lo que veía era konohamaru que lo estaba abrazando y lloraba por la suerte del rubio.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- jefe porque siempre te pasan las cosas malas a ti. (Decía el chico que aun seguía llorando)  
**_

_**Naruto.- no te preocupes konohamaru, todo saldrá bien  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- jefe no te hagas el fuerte, en menos de una semana te van matar.  
**_

_**Naruto.- calma, tal vez este así pero, ten por seguro que no moriré fácilmente, en realidad tengo un plan para salir de aquí, pero antes que haces aquí? Un demonio como yo no debería **_

_**darte lastima (decía el chico con tristeza)  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- jefe, sabes? Algunos pocos aun te consideramos Naruto Uzumaki no ese zorro maldito que destruyo la aldea…  
**_

_**Naruto.- sabes, no me gusta que le digas así a kyubi, aunque me alegro mucho que aun haya personas que valgan la pena en este lugar (decía con una sonrisa marca Naruto)  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- entiendo jefe, pero porque defiendes a ese zorro? si por su culpa estas aquí  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm la verdad konohamaru, es que entendí que kyubi no se tiene la culpa de nada, ni tampoco yo, la culpa es de la gente ignorante que no puede ver la diferencia entre demonio y contenedor, además si no fuera por kyubi ya estaría muerto de todas formas.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- mmm jefe eres muy blando con los demonios, sin embargo entiendo lo que dices, pero aun así el ataco a muchas personas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm konohamaru eres una de las pocas personas a las que aun considero mis amigos, así que te contare, kyubi no se tubo la culpa de nada, en realidad, el ataco contra su voluntad, el verdadero causante de eso es un tipo del que kyubi me hablo, así que el me pidió el favor de derrotarlo.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- y vas a confiar en lo que te dijo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- la verdad si, y aunque no fuera cierto, kyubi tiene todas las de ganar ya que los demonios con el, eran usados como armas, es por eso que ellos destruían porque no querían ser usados como juguetes de la gente.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- entonces dices que el demonio paso lo mismo que tu?  
**_

_**Naruto.- así es, él esta así por culpa de la gente ignorante.  
Konohamaru.- bueno si tu lo dices, entonces confiare en el, pero tengo una duda si escapas me llevaras contigo jefe?  
**_

_**Naruto.- lo siento, pero si te llevo conmigo no podre protegerte, así que tendrás que esperar un tiempo, pero te prometo que apenas me vuelva muy fuerte, vendré a buscarte a ti y a las personas que me aun me consideren amigo.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- es una promesa jefe, aunque te voy a extrañar, espero que vengas pronto por nosotros.  
**_

_**Naruto.- claro, por cierto quienes mas son.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- iruka-sensei, lee-kun, hinata-chan, udon, moegui, shikamaru-kun, somos todos.  
**_

_**Naruto.- se que tu te unirás, pero los demás no creo, pero aun así les hare el trato en cuanto regrese y sea muy fuerte, de veras.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- de acuerdo jefe, pero les aviso que te vas a escapar junto con los sannins y la chica?  
**_

_**Naruto.- no, quiero darles una sorpresa jeje.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- esta bien, bueno me voy que el tiempo de visitas se acabo, y si piensas que los demás te han abandonado, no piensas así, es solo que ellos si tienen a alguien que les prohíbe venir a visitarte y en tanto iruka-sensei pues esta ocupado en la academia.  
**_

_**Naruto.- no te preocupes, en ningún momento pensé que me abandonarían, así que no te preocupes y te sugiero que no regreses sino van a sospechar, nos vemos en unos años konohamaru.  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- hasta entonces jefe, esperare paciente su regreso.  
Luego de la despedida naruto se durmió no sin antes comer los ""alimentos"" que los guardias le dieron, ya que los demás habían comido antes.  
**_

_**Ya era media noche y en la celda se podía observar a un sujeto con capa negra y nubes rojas, pelinegro con una cola de caballo, una katana que no se podía ver ya que estaba dentro del traje, con ojos negros y grandes ojeras que a paso lento iba caminando hacia donde estaba el joven rubio.  
**_

_**Itachi.- despierta naruto-kun  
**_

_**Naruto.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**_

_**Itachi.- ya que Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu (entonces una gran hola se crea y es lanzada hacia naruto logrando que todos en la celda despierten) ups se me paso la mano.  
**_

_**Naruto.- baka se supone que tu misión es salvarme no ahogarme..  
**_

_**Itachi.- lo siento, es que no se me la técnica de disparos de agua jeje  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- quien diría que el verdadero itachi pudiera reírse xD  
**_

_**Itachi.- muy gracioso jiraiya-sama  
**_

_**Tsunade.- has venido a enseñarle a naruto la técnica que nos mencionó  
**_

_**Shizune.- me gustaría aprenderla.  
**_

_**Itachi.- de hecho pensaba en enseñarles a todos así será mas fácil y si alguien no logra hacerla pues alguien se encargaba de crear el clon.  
**_

_**Naruto.- bueno y como será eso?  
**_

_**Itachi.- normalmente se haría con un cuerpo pero es mejor usar los kage bushin, pero habrá que perfeccionarlos para que no desaparezcan, bueno se los enseñare pero para ello necesito someterlos al Tsukoyomi durante 1 minuto por estas 6 noches, así que a trabajar Mangekyu Sharingan: Tsukoyomi  
**_

_**Nuestros 5 amigos se transportaron al mundo de itachi.  
**_

_**Itachi.- bien que comience la tortura muajajaja, perdón el entrenamiento.  
**_

_**Al escuchar la sonrisa sádica de su nuevo amigo y salvador, todos los presentes sintieron su sangre helada por el miedo.  
**_

_**Itachi.- comencemos, este entrenamiento será peor que rudo y podrían morir así que prepárense.  
**_

_**Todos.- hai "ya nos cargo"  
**_

_**Y así se pusieron a entrenar en el mundo de Tsukoyomi  
**_

_**Mientras tanto en la torre hokage se encontraban el consejo y todos los jounins de konoha junto con Sasugay quien ya se había recuperado un poco.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- hmp. Para que me llamaron para darme un castigo.  
**_

_**Hiashi.- en realidad te vamos a dar un reconocimiento especial por vencer al demonio  
**_

_**Sasuke.- de que hablan?  
**_

_**Danzo.- kakashi nos conto como luchaste valientemente con el chico zorro y de cómo pudiste detenerlo antes de que se enlistara a destruir konoha.  
S**_

_**asuke.- "esto no podría estar mejor" pensé que me hablaron para encerrarme por intentar aliarme con un desertor rango S.  
**_

_**Asuma.- bromeas chico, si no fuera por ti, todavía tendríamos a ese zorro escandaloso diciendo estupideces por la calle.  
**_

_**Hiashi.- así es gracias a ti el demonio pronto será asesinado.  
**_

_**Koharu.- así que pensábamos concederte todo lo que gustes, desde ahora eres el nuevo héroe de konoha.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- si, me da gusto oír eso "mierda si lo matan, no podre obtener poder"  
**_

_**Kakashi.- estoy orgulloso de ti Sasuke.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- si no les importa me gustaría matarlo yo mismo.  
**_

_**Inoichi.- estas seguro era tu mejor amigo?  
**_

_**Danzo.- "jaja este chico sabe como obtener poder fácilmente" yo no veo problema.  
**_

_**Koharu.- si, que mejor verdugo para el demonio que su ""mejor amigo""  
**_

_**Hiashi.- de acuerdo entonces, dentro de 6 días el domingo a las 12 del día, será la ejecución de Uzumaki Naruto traidor de la villa oculta de la hoja, así que sin más que tratar todos excepto los miembros del consejo se pueden retirar.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- de acuerdo, nos vemos. "me equivoque hace un momento si puede estar mejor, ahora itachi prepárate a morir porque pronto te matare con mis propias manos"  
**_

_**Luego de que todos se fueron y solo quedaron los miembros del consejo, se pusieron a discutir sobre el nuevo godaime hokage de konoha  
**_

_**Hiashi.- bueno, he solicitado que se quedaran para tratar sobre el asunto del nuevo godaime hokage.  
**_

_**Danzo.- considero que eres el mas apropiado para ello.  
**_

_**Inoichi.- quien esta de acuerdo con Hiashi como godaime hokage.  
**_

_**Todos los miembros del consejo asintieron positivamente.  
**_

_**Koharu.- entonces por mayoría de votos el nuevo godaime hokage será Hyuga Hiashi, creo que serás anunciado oficialmente después del espectáculo que ofrecerá el chico demonio.  
**_

_**Danzo.- si no hay mas que discutir me retiro  
**_

_**Hiashi.- ok yo también me voy nos vemos "jajaj por fin seré el próximo hokage, todo el mundo sucumbirá bajo mi poder"  
**_

_**Después de la discusión todos los miembros del consejo estaban descansando.  
**_

_**Mientras tanto nuestros amigos ya estaban avanzando ya podían hacer clones perfectos, como Naruto fue el primero lo bautizo como Kanzen Kage Bushin No jutsu.  
I**_

_**tachi.- muy bien, todos ya saben usar el Kazen Kage Bushin No jutsu así que es hora del ritual para el jutsu, el ritual dura alrededor de 3 años o menos, pero no se preocupen con el Tsukoyomi serán exactos los 6 días. (la técnica es la que siempre hacen itachi y Kisame ósea un clon con el 30% de chakra del usuario)  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo pero necesitamos descansar antes de entrar al Tsukoyomi otra vez.  
**_

_**Itachi.- ok duerman en 4 horas los despertaré, naruto-kun tengo que hablar contigo es algo serio.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo pero que no lleve mas de 1 hora necesito dormir un poco  
**_

_**Itachi.- de acuerdo los demás descansen  
**_

_**Todos.- hai  
**_

_**Luego de 10 min después de esperar a que todos duerman, itachi comienza a conversar con naruto.  
**_

_**Itachi.- naruto-kun Kisame ya averiguo quien será tu verdugo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- itachi-san no me sorprendería si me dijeras que Sasuke será mi asesino.  
**_

_**Itachi.- (quedo impresionado ya que no le importaba quien ""lo iba a matar"") pues si es el, pero porque no te sorprende.  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm porque te ayudaría mucho, la verdad si las cosas hubieran resultado de otra forma, el tendría tus ojos.  
**_

_**Itachi.- así que ya lo sabes.  
**_

_**Naruto.- si, como no puedo hacer nada hikari-chan me esta entrenando el cerebro, así que mientras aprendía la técnica del clon, también estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas. Me dijo que la fuerza bruta no lo es todo, el conocimiento y la estrategia también sor armas poderosas.  
**_

_**Itachi.- hikari-chan, veo que ya le agarraste cariño.  
**_

_**Naruto.- si, bueno cuando me explico sobre los uchiha, fue cuando me di cuenta que seguramente el mismísimo Sasuke se iba a ofrecer, era una oportunidad única, así obtendría el Mangekyu, pero también es bueno ya que tu necesitas esos ojos.  
**_

_**Itachi.- la verdad no lo deje vivo con esas intenciones, pero con toda sinceridad, me decepciona, es débil, arrogante y una escoria. Perdí todo por el y como paca mi afecto, despreciando a todos, en cambio tu naruto-kun, eres muy diferente.  
**_

_**Naruto.- itachi-san yo también te veo como el hermano que nunca tuve.  
**_

_**Itachi.- bien entonces desde ahora seremos hermanos.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo nisan xD  
**_

_**Itachi.- bueno, creo que es lo menos que se merece, perder los ojos por los que el consejo mueren porque se quede, la verdad si no fuera por el sharingan, hubieran dejado que la serpiente pedófila lo ultrajara y se volviera su nuevo ""discípulo"" jeje  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm no entendí… que es eso de ultrajar?  
**_

_**Itachi.- "este chico o es inocente o es estúpido" mmm cuando seas grande te digo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- bueno descansare.  
**_

_**Así pasaron los 6 días y el ritual ya había acabado, era de madrugada y los cuerpos ya estaban listos. Naruto ya había sido privado de los sellos desde la noche anterior para que sus heridas se recuperen, al igual que tsunade ya había logrado soltar las cadenas de todos los futuros prófugos y ya había hecho los cambios con los cuerpos, inclusive crearon dos cuerpos mas los cuales hicieron un henge para parecerse a los guardias los cuales ya estaban muertos (cortesía de Kisame) solo faltaba escapar, lo mas fácil, todos usaron un henge para parecerse a 5 guardias que también estaban muertos (cortesía de Kisame) y salieron corriendo de la prisión antes de que los miembros del consejo llegaran, ya habían logrado salir con la excusa de que su hora de trabajo había acabado así que dirigieron a la frontera del país del fuego con el país del viento. Después de 2 horas corriendo tomaron un pequeño descanso.  
**_

_**Itachi.- bien descansemos un poco ya que usaron el 30% de su chakra y están agotados por el entrenamiento, Kisame vigila por favor.  
**_

_**Kisame.- de acuerdo, itachi  
**_

_**Naruto.- bien creo que es hora de separarnos.  
**_

_**Itachi.- si, espero que en 3 años seas mas poderoso naruto-kun, por cierto muchas felicidades por lograr un henge perfecto y por enseñármelo así puedo estar en cualquier lugar y nadie se dará cuenta, jeje los bushins y los henges ambos son perfectos, cortesía de la creatividad de cierto rubio.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- aun no me creo como pudiste crear una variante de mi jutsu henge-medico.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- si, así podremos entrenar y todo el mundo creerá que somos simples mercenarios y ninjas del algún lado y lo mejor que el henge dura 24 horas, es igual que el jutsu de tsunade con la diferencia de que podemos transformarnos en cualquier cosa, sin duda eres un genio naruto.  
**_

_**Shizune.- sabia que podía confiar en ti naruto-kun  
**_

_**Naruto.- gracias por los halagos, pero no es necesario de veras.  
**_

_**Itachi.- bueno naruto-kun aquí nos separamos, dentro de 3 años pasare por ti, ya que en ese tiempo se movilizara akatsuki, nos vemos naruto-kun.  
**_

_**Naruto.- adiós itachi-san, Kisame-san nos veremos pronto.  
**_

_**Luego de eso naruto y los demás decidieron descansar (n_n si tienen el henge para los que preguntan, también itachi y Kisame, pero su henge es distinto se lo cambiaron por los de unos shinobis de la cascada) para luego salir de konoha y ver que les deparara el destino.  
**_

_**Mientras tanto en konoha, los miembros del consejo ya estaban en la plaza de konoha donde estaban Sasuke, sakura y kakashi junto con algunos ambus de konoha y de raíz, al lado de ellos estaban los miembros del consejo y en frente de todos estaban los 4 ""traidores"" de la hoja.  
**_

_**Hiashi.- estamos aquí reunidos para dar fin al demonio que ataco konoha hace doce años, para acabar de una vez por todas con el demonio zorro de nueve colas, para castigar al traidor Uzumaki Naruto por los cargos de atacar a shinobis de nuestra villa y por el intento de destruir konoha innumerables veces. La ejecución se dará a cabo inmediatamente.  
**_

_**Koharu.- también se dará ejecución a los dos sannins jiraiya y tsunade y la discípula de de ésta por ser cómplices de Uzumaki Naruto.  
**_

_**Danzo.- así que Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi darán ejecución a Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade y Jiraiya respectivamente y el nuevo godaime hokage Hyuga Hiashi se encargara de Shizune.  
**_

_**Entonces los tres ""héroes de konoha"" (así les dicen los aldeanos porque les darán fin a la existencia del demonio y sus seguidores) y el nuevo ""hokage"" se acercaron a sus victimas.  
Mientras que hinata estaba en shock, shikamaru no asistió y lee solo estaba lleno de ira, konohamaru no mostraba expresión alguna, udon y moegui tampoco y los ex amigos del rubio tenían una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que los aldeanos.  
**_

_**Áyame y el viejo no aparecieron en ningún lado y todos estaban con sus distintos pensamientos.  
**_

_**Shino.- "una amenaza menos"  
**_

_**Tente.- "por fin dormirán en paz padres"  
**_

_**Ino.- "eso se merece por dañar a Sasuke"  
**_

_**Neji.- "te lo dije, nadie puede cambiar su destino"  
**_

_**Chouji.- "por fin se acabo"  
**_

_**Kiba.- "ahora hinata será mía"  
**_

_**Hinata.- "al final no pude confesarte mis sentimientos"  
**_

_**Lee.- "naruto-kun hare arder mi llama de la juventud para honrar tu memoria"  
**_

_**Shikamaru.- "adiós a un verdadero amigo" (no les diré donde esta xD)  
**_

_**Iruka.- "adiós a tus sueños, maldita konoha"  
**_

_**Konohamaru.- "jefe se que volverás"  
**_

_**Udon.- "escoria de lugar"  
**_

_**Moegui.- "así acabo tu sueño jefe, maldigo mil veces a estas lacras"  
**_

_**Y en donde están los condenados que resulto ser una especie de plataforma.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- dile adiós a tu estúpido sueño de ser hokage.  
**_

_**Naruto.- (con una sonrisa marca naruto) disfruta tus nuevos ojos, no duraran mucho.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- grrr muere de una vez. "y le clava la katana en el corazón"  
**_

_**Sakura.- adiós "y le clava la katana en el corazón"  
**_

_**Kakashi.- esto no tenía que suceder.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- tu maestro estaría muy decepcionado de ti.  
**_

_**Kakashi.- será al revés, no yo fui el que ayudo a un demonio.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- cuando sepas la verdad, vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre.  
**_

_**Kakashi.- ja, tonterías muere "lo mismo"  
**_

_**Hiashi ya había decapitado a shizune.  
**_

_**Muy lejos de ahí nuestros shinobis recibieron el mensaje de sus bushins y solo sentían por parte de naruto alegría, de tsunade absolutamente nada, de jiraiya decepción por el alumno de su alumno y por shizune un poco de odio hacia Hiashi.  
**_

_**Ese día naruto Uzumaki murió para konoha, ese día sus sueños se destruyeron, sus esperanzas se acabaron y sus ilusiones se extinguieron, ese día naruto Uzumaki perdió la vida y surgió alguien nuevo Namikaze Naruto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno amigos que mejor forma de disfrutar de la navidad que leer Naruto xD, bueno en realidad decidí actualizar ahora (aunque no es un texto que se debería leer en navidad) como pretexto para dirigirles algunas palabras.**_

_**Gente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus opiniones, críticas y revisiones (no se supone que es lo mismo todo eso? Buee xD). Por sus alertas, favoritos y suscripciones (aunque solo tengo uno T_T).**_

_**Desde que decidieron entrar a mi fic, son considerados muy importantes para mí, ustedes son los únicos que hacen que mi ego se infle un poco y pueda continuar esta vieja historia.**_

_**Lamento no poder traerles un especial de Naruto de Navidad, pero habrá uno de Año Nuevo see un poco loco no? Bueno como ven mis escritos son inusuales, lo digo por los que ven alguno de pokemon (ya va una colección casi de 10 fics de Poke), si se que van a decir, WTF pero si tienes UN MALDITO ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO DE POKEMON, bueno ejem coff coff, mis disculpas por eso, soy muy sincero es que no se me ocurría como escribir el especial de Naruto, nisiquiera se como escribir el de Año Nuevo, supongo que lo haré Universo Alterno algunos años después de la guerra para no afectar la trama de Kishi y para los que amaban las personalidades originales de Naruto y compañía, bueno, lo haré lo mejor posible para hacer el fic lo menos OOC, osea que intentaré apegarme al carácter de los personajes como en el anime y manga, un Naruto estúpido, una sakura tsundere, una Hinata tímida, un Neji serio, una Tenten un tanto incompetente, Un Lee con su llama de la juventud, un Sasuke Emo (si es que lo pongo), etc..**_

_**Para los que quieran, pueden pasar a leer el especial navideño de Pokemon, sinceramente es uno de mis mejores trabajos (Este fic de Naruto simplemente es el primero y eso lo hace mejor y único) y la verdad es que tiene un mensaje muy emotivo y digo emotivo de bonito y no de EMOtivo xD.**_

_**Sin más que decir les deseo:**_

_**Feliz Navidad a todos, que se la pasen chido con sus seres queridos, que les regalen cosas muy buenas (a mi jamás me dan nada que quiero T_T), que por fin le pidan matrimonio a la novia, o que por fin se agarren a la amiga/o y den el siguiente paso (como que agarren se escucho feo xD), en fin que haya muchas cosas buenas y milagros esta Navidad.**_

_**También mis mejores deseos para Año Nuevo Paz y Prosperidad, es decir, que se compren un Auto de Contado y no a crédito (malditos estafadores que dicen dar bonos para luego joderte bien gacho), que consigan una casa, un mejor trabajo, Más respeto, mejores notas, Una novia o novio (si no tienen, incluyéndome), Éxito si van a entrar a una nueva etapa en sus vidas (ya saben, si se casan, o entran a un nuevo nivel educativo o se gradúan, etc…).**_

_**En fin, Pásenla bien queridos lectores y comentaristas.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, despreocupense, EL idiota de Santa no me regaló los derechos, pero juró por sus renos que los Reyes me lo darían, Hurra por los Reyes Magos.**_

__

_**Episodio 5.- mi entrenamiento, mis antepasados y mis aventuras. Pt1  
**_

_**Un día después de la ejecución se puede ver a un Hiashi vestido de hokage en el escritorio diciendo "soy el mejor" mientras se ve a sasugay y al tuerto entrenando en el área 7.  
**_

_**Kakashi.- no esperaba menos del mejor de mis alumnos… ya dominas el Mangekyu casi a la perfección.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- no es obvio soy el mejor. El dobe jamás pudo superarme.  
**_

_**Kakashi.- solo era una perdida de tiempo estar con el.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- hmp lo mejor es que ya esta todo a la normalidad como debió ser.  
**_

_**Kakashi.- así es, pero no perdamos tiempo hay que entrenar.  
**_

_**Sasuke.- de acuerdo.  
**_

_**Ahora nos pasamos a la frontera del país del fuego con la frontera del país del viento.  
Podemos observar a nuestros héroes con un henge como ninjas de Suna.  
**_

_**Naruto.- jiraiya-sensei que es lo primero que tengo que aprender.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- primero tienes que aprender el control de chakra, yo creo que la mejor en eso es **_

_**Tsunade.- Así que es mejor que entrenes primero con ella.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- si creo que es lo mejor.  
**_

_**Naruto.- entonces, tsunade-sensei que es lo que tengo que hacer.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- tienes que aprender a caminar sobre el fuego  
**_

_**Naruto.- es oficial, la vieja esta loca.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- a bueno, pensé que querías entrenar.  
**_

_**Naruto.- pero, como rayos voy a caminar por el fuego.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- primero que nada hay que ir a ese volcán, esta a unos 30 minutos así que no pierdas tiempo y vámonos.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo, aunque quisiera por lo menos una pista.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- vamos y luego te daré algunas pistas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- esta bien.  
**_

_**Tsunade y naruto caminaron durante 30 min hasta llegar al volcán, el cual esta en estado inactivo, tsunade hizo un pequeño cráter para formar un lago de lava por el cual naruto debía pasar, el lago era extenso pero poco profundo, ya que la superficie fue manipulada por tsunade con sus técnicas doton.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- bien ahora para poder cruzar este lago tienes que concentrar chakra de una manera que logres crear una armadura de chakra por todo tu cuerpo, este entrenamiento es similar al de escalar arboles y caminar por el agua pero la diferencia es que necesitas la armadura para no sentir la temperatura y las técnicas katon no te hagan el mas mínimo daño y para crear la armadura es solo concentrar una fina capa de chakra por todo tu cuerpo.  
Tsunade dejo las explicaciones y comenzó con la demostración, concentro chakra de manera muy exacta en todo su cuerpo, lo mas raro es que naruto no pudo ver el chakra ya que era demasiado fino como para verlo, luego de 30 segundos de concentración tsunade fue al lago y se paro en medio como si fuera una parte mas de la tierra. Naruto al ver lo que su sensei hacia se emociono.  
**_

_**Naruto.- tsunade-sensei eso estuvo increíble De veras.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- no es para tanto inclusive el tonto de jiraiya puede hacerlo así que no me decepciones e intenta cruzar el lago.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo sensei.  
Acto seguido naruto creo 100 clones y se puso a trabajar. Concentro chakra en todo su cuerpo pero no duraba mucho y el original se quemaba los pies mientras que los clones desaparecían. Estuvo así por casi una hora y ya lograba pararse en el lago de lava.  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm ya puedo mantenerme pero sigo teniendo mucho calor, me pregunto ¿porque será?, en fin saldré y me pondré a reflexionar. (recuerden que hikari se encargaba de su entrenamiento intelectual, así que ya no es el naruto tonto, ya que hikari le mostraba sus recuerdos y sus conocimientos simulando una enorme biblioteca con toda clase de libros) sensei quiero descansar un rato puedo?  
**_

_**Tsunade.- claro, te daré una ultima instrucción quiero que regreses a la cabaña del bosque en cuanto puedas hasta nadar en la lava, se que no tardaras pero ya estoy muy cansada y aburrida así que te espero ahí, en cuanto termines comenzaremos con un nuevo entrenamiento así que acaba pronto, nos vemos mas tarde.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo sensei, nos vemos mas tarde en la cabaña.  
Acto seguido tsunade se fue caminando hacia la cabaña donde se alojaban y naruto empezó a crear una conversación con su inquilina.  
**_

_**Naruto.- hikari-chan, sabes porque no puedo nadar en la lava, la verdad aun siento el calor infernal T_T  
**_

_**Hikari.- lo mas seguro es que no estés utilizando el suficiente chakra.  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm eso me da una idea, podría utilizar una doble capa de chakra, aunque se me agotaría mas rápido, quizás eso signifique el entrenamiento utilizar una doble capa de chakra muy fino, eso quiere decir que así podemos moldear y usar el chakra mas fácil.  
**_

_**Hikari.- vaya naruto-kun te tomas muy enserio los entrenamientos intelectuales.  
**_

_**Naruto.- pues tengo que ser el mejor si quiero ayudarte hikari-chan  
**_

_**Hikari.- eres muy lindo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- gracias por hablar conmigo así podre seguir con el resto de los entrenamientos de tsunade-sensei, nos vemos hikari-chan.  
**_

_**Después de la pequeña charla con su inquilina naruto siguió entrenando hasta después de dos horas lo logró, podía inclusive tocar la lava y tirarla por todo su cuerpo y ni siquiera sus ropas se quemaban algo demasiado bueno ya que así demostraba un 50% de su control de chakra.  
Después de unos 30 min de descanso a causa de sus clones naruto se dirigió nuevamente a la cabaña y le tomaron otros 30 min en llegar, cuando llego a la cabaña abrió la puerta de un portazo y grito a todo pulmón.  
**_

_**Naruto.- tsunade-obaachan lo logreeeeeeeeeee  
**_

_**Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era tsunade la que estaba en la cabaña sino shizune que por ordenes del destino reciénteme se había duchado y salido de la bañera solamente con una toalla que le cubría los pechos y su weno ya saben, mostrando sus hermosas piernas, cuando shizune se dio cuenta se puso mas roja que hinata y con un tono entre vergüenza y enojo le grito a nuestro prota cosas como "pervertido" "acosador" o "fiel discípulo de jiraiya" y luego le arremetió con un golpe al estilo tsunade, lo cual dejo K.O. a nuestro amigo rubio.  
**_

_**Shizune.- eso te pasa por ver de más. (Tenía la cara colorada pero también se veía muy enojada)  
**_

_**Naruto.- .  
**_

_**Y así paso otro rato hasta que naruto se despertó y shizune aprovecho el tiempo para cambiarse, luego de esa escena vergonzosa naruto no podía ver a shizune a la cara porque solo se ruborizaba mientras que shizune solo le lanzaba miradas de odio lo que ocasionaba que a nuestro amigo le de miedo preguntar sobre donde estaban tsunade y jiraiya.  
**_

_**Naruto.- etto.. Shizune-nechan sabes donde están ero-sennin y la vieja.  
**_

_**Shizune.- no tengo ni la menor idea ero-naruto.  
**_

_**Naruto.- pero nechan fue un accidente yo jamás te espiaría.  
**_

_**Shizune.- eso no te quita lo pervertido.  
**_

_**Naruto.- nechan rompiste mi corazón con ese mal pensamiento.  
**_

_**Shizune.- pues es mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer o tu corazón no será lo único que este roto. (esto lo dijo mirando la parte intima de naruto cosa que fue percibida por el rubio, el cual, sintió un enorme miedo que se convirtió en escalofrío y recorrió todo su cuerpo además de que causo que se tapara su bueno uds saben.)  
**_

_**Naruto.- s-s-s-s-si ne-nechan  
**_

_**Shizune.- muy bien, ahora vete a tu cuarto y descansa un poco para que tsunade-sama vuelva se tardara cuando mucho toda la noche y cuando vuelva de seguro estará ebria y dormirá hasta el medio día, además ya es casi media noche así que es mejor que descanses lo que puedas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo, en que cuarto dormiré nechan?  
**_

_**Shizune.- en uno que este a más de 10m de distancia que el mío, nos vemos que iré a dormir también.  
**_

_**Después de eso naruto se fue a buscar un cuarto donde dormir ya que la cabaña parecía más que eso una enorme mansión ya que constaba de 3 pisos, cada piso constaba de 4 cuartos individuales y uno matrimonial, amueblado con finos muebles de madera de roble al igual que toda la casa, además de que cada cuarto tenia su propio baño y comodidades como televisión, modular, XBOX360, un pequeño refrigerador con mucha comida, entro otras comodidades, y el primer piso constaba de una sala, comedor, baño, cocina y un cuarto de yacusi donde se encontraba shizune antes de ser vista por naruto y un estudio donde se encontraban desde pergaminos vacios hasta pergaminos con técnicas de clase s todo esto por cortesía de empresas jiraiya gracias a su famosísimo libro icha icha.  
**_

_**Naruto se quedo a dormir en el primer piso en el primer cuarto a la izquierda el cual estaba frente al cuarto de baño (o sea al fondo a la izquierda ^^) mientras que shizune se quedo en el primer cuarto del primer piso muy lejos de naruto, bueno ps nos encontramos ahora al cuarto de naruto el cual estaba jugando call of duty 4 en modo múltiple o mejor dicho online con live.  
**_

_**Naruto.- maldito pequeninja me volvió a ganar, T_T y solo tiene 5 años  
**_

_**Hikari.- que humillación verdad?  
**_

_**Naruto.- me ofendes hikari-chan solo fue suerte.  
**_

_**Hikari.- si suerte es vencer a tu oponente de 50-0 en 10 misiones de asesinato por tiempo de 5 min creo q tienes razón.  
**_

_**Naruto.- claro que fue suerte, me toco una francotiradora y no me gustan.  
**_

_**Hikari.- admite tu derrota naruto-kun, podías cambiar de arma si querías.  
**_

_**Naruto.- si como digas -.-! "olvide ese pequeño detalle T_T"  
**_

_**Hikari.- te escucho.  
**_

_**Naruto.- ah ni siquiera puedo tener privacidad en mi mente.  
**_

_**Hikari.-no  
**_

_**Naruto.- bueno son las 1 de la madrugada, y no aun vuelto ni ero-sennin ni tsunade-bachaan, me pregunto donde estarán….. (a tus ordenes)  
**_

_**A 10 km de distancia en una aldea perteneciente al país del fuego esta tsunade la legendaria perdedora y sannin de la hoja (como caga la reputación, ahora que me pongo a pensar quizás orochimaru se traumatizo por ser llamado sannin y por eso huyo de konoha) con un henge de una kunoichi de la hoja apostando en un casino de lujo mientras tenia una botella de sake y una resaca que mataría hasta el campeón HOMERO SIMPSOM.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- hip otra vez hip volví a hip perder hip, hey el de la barra otra botella de sake hip  
**_

_**Barman.- OK corriendo señorita.  
**_

_**En frente del casino hay una casa de citas de lujo donde se encuentra un viejo pervertido de unos 50 años conocido por sus famosas novelas eróticas el cual se encuentra ligando con 3 chicas, sin dunda el inigualable jiraiya-sama el famoso ermitaño domador de sapos y poderoso sannin de konoha (lo único que jode su reputación) con un henge de un ninja de la hoja haciendo lo que todo hombre sueña en la vida con 3 girls. (Naruto.- gracias por la info recuérdame no volver a preguntar. Alu.- a tus ordenes naruto-sama)  
**_

_**Ahora que sabemos donde están nuestros senseis preferidos nos pasamos con naruto a 10km de la aldea perteneciente al país del fuego a una cabaña situada entre la frontera del viento con el fuego.  
**_

_**Hikari.- pues de seguro están haciendo lo mejor que hacen  
**_

_**Naruto.- -.-! si es lo mas seguro hikari-chan  
**_

_**Hikari.- dejemos de pensar en eso ya que es hora de tu entrenamiento teórico.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo que toca hoy, ya he aprendido las bases de un shinobi ahora que sigue sensei.  
**_

_**Hikari.- ahora sigue las bases del arte shinobi, lo que quiere decir las bases del ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu, fujinjutsu, genjutsu y kuchiyose no jutsu además de las bases del chakra y las distintas afinidades elementales existentes.  
**_

_**Naruto.- escucho con atención sensei. Con que empezaremos primero?  
**_

_**Hikari.- chakra. Veras, el chakra es la fuente interna de poder que poseen los humanos, es decir es la fuerza vital del alma que se concentra dentro de los seres humanos y que puede ser expulsado de manera que se tenga una manifestación en el exterior del cuerpo, muchos creen que el chakra es parte de la energía física, pero en realidad es la combinación de la energía espiritual o bien la energía del alma con la energía del cuerpo creando así una fusión perfecta de ambos componentes del ser humano y soltando una inmensa cantidad de energía que puede ser moldeada y utilizada para muchas cosas. Aunque en esta época los estúpidos humanos solo lo utilizan para la guerra.  
**_

_**Naruto.- entonces el chakra es la fusión de la energía espiritual con la energía física.  
**_

_**Hikari.- así es, es por eso que tienes que estar en perfecta coordinación para lograr un 100% del manejo del chakra. Ya que aun estas al 50% y créeme cruzar un rio de lava era lo que mas porcentaje te daba así que lo que harás después para aumentar tanto tu chakra como tu control sobre él será mas duro.  
Al escuchar esto naruto se aterrorizo mucho, ya que si conocía a la perfección a tsunade de seguro lo iba a matar en uno de sus entrenamientos.  
**_

_**Hikari.- jaja mira ya mojaste los pantalones.  
**_

_**Naruto.- hikari-chan esto es serio, podría morir (decía entre cascada de lagrimas) además no moje los pantalones grrrr.  
**_

_**Hikari.- bueno continuemos, veras con el chakra como sabrás se pueden utilizar todas las artes shinobi así que el chakra es lo mas importante para un ninja, ahora pasemos al ninjutsu. El ninjutsu es el arte de moldear el chakra haciendo una copia de los fenómenos naturales, es decir el ninjutsu lo que hace es convertir el chakra en técnicas de agua, fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y los elementos secundarios, pero también pueden controlarlos pero eso mayormente solo puede ser logrado con el agua o el viento, con el viento es casi imposible ya que muy pocas personas tienen afinidad viento y las que tienen no controlan bien el viento, lo que hacen es transformar su chakra en viento como lo hace la mayoría de los ninjas. Los ninjutsus son muy eficientes hay de clase d, c, b, a, s y ss. Hay una infinidad de ellos y se miles pero tu tarea será aprender las artes por tu cuenta ya que te enseñare otras cosas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- lo que me quieres decir es que no me enseñaras nada de ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, etc...?  
**_

_**Hikari.- así es, eso se lo dejo a tus maestros, ya que yo puedo ayudarte a que sepas miles de cosas pero así no seria el fruto de tu esfuerzo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- tienes razón.  
**_

_**Hikari.- sin embargo cuando hagas algo imposible, te enseñare un ninjutsu con el cual tendrás un poder sorprendente.  
**_

_**Naruto.-y de que se trata? (Con estrellitas en los ojos)  
**_

_**Hikari.- se llama kyubi no jutsu: chishiki no ayatsuri (jutsu del nueve colas: manipulación del conocimiento), es una de las técnicas que te pueden ayudar en todo, ya que puedes hurgar en la mente de las personas como si pudieras leer su mente y así simplemente no solo puedes ver sus peores temores, sino también puedes robar sus conocimientos como jutsus y demás, se que a ti no te gustan esas cosas, pero lo puedes usar cuando la persona te de la autorización o de todas formas te vaya a entrenar un ejemplo seria aprender todos las técnicas de tu sensei el pervertido sin necesidad de ver sus recuerdos y todo lo demás.  
**_

_**Al escuchar el poder de la técnica naruto se asombro mucho, no solo podía ver todo sobre su oponente sino también podría copiar algunos jutsus y eso ayudaría cuando se uniese a akatsuki así su entrenamiento no seria mucho y podría seguir con sus planes de ayudar a hikari y a sus hermanos.  
**_

_**Naruto.- seria muy interesante ttebayo, hikari-chan cuando me lo vas a enseñar.  
**_

_**Hikari.- si sobrevives al entrenamiento de los 2 sannins te lo enseñaré.  
**_

_**Naruto.- tenlo por seguro ttebayo ^^  
**_

_**Hikari.- muy bien ahora sigamos con el genjutsu. El genjutsu es el arte de crear ilusiones utilizando el chakra. Veras si quieres utilizar el genjutsu debes tener un control de chakra perfecto, ya que el genjutsu es la perfecta representación de moldear el chakra debido a que lo utilizas para crear un escenario de modo que parezca real para el enemigo, utilizas sus miedos, deseos o simplemente cosas del pasado o algo que puedas inventar para dañarlo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- y lo siguiente.  
**_

_**Hikari.- el taijutsu es una explicación simple, es combate cuerpo a cuerpo y puedes aumentar la presión de los golpes utilizando el chakra.  
**_

_**Naruto.- mmm eso es interesante, es como utiliza el taijutsu el cejotas con el loto inverso verdad?  
**_

_**Hikari.- efectivamente.  
**_

_**Naruto.- y que mas?  
**_

_**Hikari.- kinjutsu son los ninjutsus prohibidos, debido a q son peligrosos por ciertos motivos, fujinjutsu son las técnicas de sellado lo que hacen es encerrar ciertas cosas en ciertos lugares, un ejemplo como el sello que tienes que encierra mi esencia en tu cuerpo o como algún campamento que esta encerrado en un simple pergamino. Luego vamos al kenjutsu que es simplemente el uso de las distintas armas shinobis a las cuales se le agregan chakra para mejorarlas. Por ejemplo a una katana se le puede agregar afinidad viento para hacerla mas filosa y por ultimo los kuchiyose no jutsus que son las invocaciones, se basan en un contrato que los shinobis usan para que las invocaciones peleen junto a ellas, para llamarlas se necesita no solo chakra sino también la sangre del contratista.  
**_

_**Naruto.- y cuantas invocaciones existen?  
**_

_**Hikari.- eso ni siquiera yo lo se, pero hay desde las mas débiles hasta las mas poderosas, los sapos son unas de las invocaciones mas fuertes, aunque existen mas poderosas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- vaya y dime que hay de las afinidades elementales.  
**_

_**Hikari.- pues como lo mencionamos antes las afinidades elementales son los tipos de elementos naturales en los que podemos convertir nuestro chakra para crear los ninjutsus, los 5 principales son Suiton, futon, katon, rayton, doton y las afinidades secundarias pero quizás igual o mas poderosas son hyoton, Yōgaton, jōkiton, mokuton, (habrá de lodo en cuanto sepa como se dice borrare este msj y pondré la traducción), es por eso que debes saber que afinidades tienes para poder controlar al menos 1 de estas afinidades secundarias.  
**_

_**Naruto.- enserio, pero creí que solo el shodaime hokage y haku podían usar esas técnicas.  
**_

_**Hikari.- naruto-kun aun te falta mucho por aprender sobre los keke genkai (barrera de sangre), pero bueno te explicare.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo.  
**_

_**Hikari.- veras. Los humanos piensan que las técnicas de barrera de sangre se dan a través de años pero en realidad eso es falso, las técnicas de línea sucesoria nacieron porque en algunos clanes estaban conformados por personas puras, bondadosas y sobretodo pacificas, es por ello que a esas personas nosotros los guardianes nos encargamos de darle a un descendiente de alguno de esos clanes un tipo de don diferente, entonces ese don podría ir de generación en generación, es así como crecieron las técnicas de línea sucesoria así como los doujutsus, sin embargo también hubieron clanes que así como habían tan puros, estaban demasiado corrompidos por el odio o la maldad y así también les fueron concedido poderes demoniacos que también podríamos llamarlos técnicas de línea sucesoria, un ejemplo de estas con el byakugan el cual lo otorgo mi hermano shukaku y el sharingan el cual lo otorgo el demonio sojobo.  
**_

_**Naruto.- pero eso no responde mi pregunta.  
**_

_**Hikari.- en pocas palabras el clan senju del shodaime y el clan de haku solamente fueron bendecidos para ser los únicos que pudieran hacer esas técnicas con tanta facilidad por tener el don natural, pero eso en realidad no quiere decir que otra persona no las pueda usar, aunque debo admitir que es casi imposible, pero tu no solo tienes la sangre de dos clanes sagrados que fueron bendecidos por los mismísimos Kamis mas poderosos sino que también tienes tu don natural de aprender las técnicas mas rápido debido a tu padre y la inmensa cantidad de chakra y total control de éste cortesía de tu madre, así que para ti es mas probable aprender las afinidades secundarias, aunque eso no significa que puedas aprenderlas todas, porque por mas poderosos que sean tus clanes solamente manejaban Suiton, futon y rayton así que tienes posibilidad de hacer el hyoton.**__**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno disculpen la tardanza pero aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten, si no fuera por Shadow que me lo recordó, no se me habia acordado xD. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, mis ideas para el disclaimer son nulas por culpa de la escuela y el trabajo.**_

_**Episodio 5.- mi entrenamiento, mis antepasados y mis aventuras. Pt2**_

_**Naruto.- wow genial, pero hikari-chan tengo una duda, si tu eres la hija de amaterasu-sama quiere decir que eres la más poderosa de los guardianes?  
**_

_**Hikari.- en cuanto a fuerza física no, en cuanto a CI si  
**_

_**Naruto.- entonces porque te conocen como el más poderoso bijuu?, si todos tienen la misma fuerza?  
**_

_**Hikari.- porque olvide mencionarte algo que paso antes de que nos convirtieran en bijuus.  
**_

_**Naruto.- que fue lo que paso?  
**_

_**Hikari.- que hubo una pelea entre nosotros los dioses guardianes, y como todos teníamos igual fuerza el combate se decidió en inteligencia, veras solo al sellarnos en demonios ya perdíamos el 10% pero al ganador no se le sellaría otra ves al segundo lugar solo 10%, al tercero 20% y así sucesivamente.  
**_

_**Naruto.- entonces en las colas tienen almacenado su chakra en porcentajes de 10% por cola?  
**_

_**Hikari.- todos creen eso, pero en realidad no, cada cola representa el porcentaje de poder que no tenemos sellado y a la vez mostraba el porcentaje de sabiduría que poseemos en porcentajes de 10% ya que nuestro poder reside en nuestro estomago, es decir en realidad las colas almacenan sabiduría y no fuerza.  
**_

_**Naruto.- comprendo, pero como es que tu llegaste a ser mas malvada que los demás?  
**_

_**Hikari.- lamentablemente por ser la que menos poder tiene fui la que mas pensamientos negativos absorbí.  
**_

_**Naruto.- lo que quiere decir que también demuestra el nivel de maldad del bijuu  
**_

_**Hikari.- así es, pero mi caso es distinto debido a que tu chakra divino me purifico y las colas que tengo ya no representan el nivel de maldad pero hay una cosa mas, debes hacerte fuerte y no depender de mi mucho ya que no solo me volveré a corromper sino que también puedo corromperte en el proceso, además de tu padre absorbió la mitad de mi poder antes de que su alma sea devorada por shinigami-sama lo que significa que ahora tengo el poder igual al del bijuu de 4 colas y no podre ayudarte a pelear con ello, aunque de seguro eres tan obstinado que ni siquiera me lo hubieses permitido de todas formas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- aun así, podemos hacer un trato con shinigami-sama para que devuelva el alma de los 4 kages y la otra mitad de tu poder no crees?  
**_

_**Hikari.- es muy difícil pero si es posible.  
**_

_**Naruto.- entonces, lo lograre es una promesa ttebayo.  
**_

_**Hikari.- ahora ya sabes casi todo, lo demás lo aprenderás con la enorme biblioteca que hay aquí, lee todos y cada uno de los libros y pergaminos, por mi parte me voy a dormir y espero que también hagas lo mismo que son casi las 4 de la madrugada.  
**_

_**Naruto.- tienes razón, buenas noches hikari-chan y que descanses.  
**_

_**Luego de la clase teórica de hikari, naruto se dispuso a dormir el resto de la noche para así estar en buenas condiciones para el infierno ejem cof cof para el entrenamiento que le seguiría mañana por la tarde, cabe mencionar que tsunade llego como a las 3 de la mañana y jiraiya por ahí de las 4 casi a la misma hora que naruto se fue a dormir.  
**_

_**Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue shizune alrededor de las 8 de la mañana mientras todos seguían durmiendo shizune se dio una ducha y preparo el desayuno, naruto se despertó dos horas después y se encontró con una shizune mas calmada en la sala leyendo algunos pergaminos.  
**_

_**Shizune.- veo q ya despertaste naruto-kun (con una sonrisa alegre)  
**_

_**Naruto.- claro nechan es que estaba platicando con hikari-chan  
**_

_**Shizune.- entiendo, es mejor que te des una ducha y comas algo antes de que tsunade-sama y jiraiya-sama despierten  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo nechan ^^  
**_

_**Luego de ducharse y desayunar ramen, naruto se dispuso a entrenar con sus kage bushin un poco de taijutsu y control de chakra mientras tsunade y jiraiya despertaran.  
**_

_**Luego de unas horas tanto tsunade como jiraiya ya estaban listos aunque tenían una cara muy seria, lo cual asustaba mucho a naruto.  
**_

_**Naruto.- ero-sennin, bachaan se encuentran bien?  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- si pero es hora de ponernos serios  
**_

_**Tsunade.- el verdadero entrenamiento comienza ahora.  
**_

_**Después de esas palabras el infier,,, ejem el entrenamiento de naruto fue más pesado literalmente, ya que todos los días durante seis meses estuvo aprendiendo control de chakra y taijutsu con tsunade y fujinjutsu y técnicas de infiltración con jiraiya, sin embargo el problema era que todo lo hacía con una chaqueta de 100kg, tobilleras y muñequeras de 50kg cada una y con un sello de supresión de chakra que le puso jiraiya por lo que su chakra que normalmente seria del tamaña de 10 kages, bajo a ser al tamaño de un ninja de elite o ambu como máximo y a eso le agregamos otro sello el cual triplicaba su peso incluyendo el de la chaqueta, tobilleras y muñequeras. El entrenamiento fue duro ya que al tener mayor peso se necesitaba más precisión para cuando se utilizara el chakra y por lo tanto debía empezar por lo básico subir por los arboles, caminar por el agua y por ultimo caminar por la lava, además de que tenía que dar vueltas corriendo, abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas y demás cosas, tenía que esquivar los golpes mortales de su sensei y a las chicas ya que aprendía infiltración en los baños termales, además de que tenía que aguantar el dolor de cabeza debido a los clones y en muchas ocasiones casi es asesinado por algún golpe de tsunade o por algún sello que sale mal en las técnicas de fujinjutsu, soportaba días sin comer, el dolor por las pesas y el triple peso a causa del sello y además los sermones de su inquilina debido a que todavía tenía lecciones teóricas. Así pasaron los seis meses que dieron muy grandes frutos, naruto ya era experto en técnicas del sellado, era una perfecta maquina de taijutsu tanto como el goten (puño de acero) y juken (puño suave) ya que tsunade conocía a la perfección los puntos de chakra debido a su experiencia como medic-nin, además ya tenía un control de chakra perfecto y una velocidad abrumadora sin necesidad de quitarse los pesos de su cuerpo y su sello duplicador de peso corporal, además ya tenia conocimientos extensos cortesía de hikari por lo que ya no es tonto, aunque sigue siendo despistado y muy inocente. En fin el resultado del entrenamiento dio muy buenos frutos, sin embargo aun faltaba mucho más.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- uff, con esto terminamos la primera parte de tu entrenamiento.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- si ahora falta enseñarte ninjutsu y kinjutsu  
**_

_**Tsunade.- y yo te enseñare técnicas médicas.  
**_

_**Naruto.- pero quien me enseñara kenjutsu y genjutsu  
**_

_**Itachi.- (saliendo de quien sabe donde) quien mejor que yo para eso naruto-kun  
**_

_**Naruto.- itachi-san que rayos haces aquí?  
**_

_**Itachi.- pues este es solo un clon ya que por mi suerte me mandaron a mi a Kisame a vigilar y enseñarle todo lo que sabemos al portador del nueve colas, por lo que quiere decir que el líder confía en ti y en mi.  
**_

_**Naruto.- menos mal, pero y donde esta Kisame-san?  
**_

_**Itachi.- esta por ahí de seguro matando a algunos idiotas que se atreven a mirar.  
**_

_**Naruto.- bueno entonces aprenderé kenjutsu y genjutsu contigo?  
**_

_**Itachi.- así es, pero el arte de la espada se lo dejo a cargo de Kisame ya que es el más poderoso de los 7 shinobis espadachines aunque yo te enseñare a usar otros tipos de arma.  
**_

_**Naruto.- de acuerdo.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- sin embargo antes de iniciar necesitamos saber tus tipos de afinidades, así que toma uno de estos papeles especiales (jiraiya saco de su bolsillo dos pedazos de papel) estos papeles reaccionan con el chakra de una forma distinta, están hechos de un árbol especial que es muy sensible al chakra así que manda un poco de chakra sobre los papeles. Escucha atentamente, cuando el papel se corta a la mitad eres de afinidad futon, cuando se arruga es raiton, cuando se moja Suiton, cuando se quema katon y cuando se hace pedazos es doton (si no es así corríjanme que no me acuerdo -.-!)  
**_

_**Naruto.- ok  
**_

_**Naruto hizo lo que su sensei le dijo canalizo chakra y lo envió a los dos retazos de papel. De repente el papel de la derecha se corto en dos y el de la izquierda se mojo.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- mmm me suponía el futon, pero el Suiton es raro.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- si, se supone que tu padre solo podía hacer raiton y futon.  
**_

_**Itachi.- puede ser que su madre kushina-san sea la que usaba afinidad Suiton  
**_

_**Naruto.- disculpen senseis pero esto normal.  
**_

_**Lo que sucedió después fue un shock para todo el mundo, ya que un trozo de papel del que se corto en dos empezó a incendiarse el otro se arrugó y el de la derecha se hizo mil pedazos.  
Todos tenían cara de sorpresa excepto naruto que tenia cara de no entender.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- eso puede ser posible? (con cara de sorpresa)  
**_

_**Itachi.- pues ya ves que si (con su siempre tono de seriedad)  
**_

_**Naruto.- posible de que? (incrédulo ^^)  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- puedes manejar las 5 afinidades elementales, prácticamente es eso.  
**_

_**Naruto.- ^^ entonces soy el mejor ttebayo  
**_

_**Itachi.- tal vez puedas usar todas las afinidades naruto-kun pero nunca debes confiarte, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es entrenarte en todas las técnicas que puedas aprender de nosotros y recuerda esto naruto-kun tal vez cuando termines parezcas fuerte, pero jamás debes menospreciar a un enemigo.  
Jiraiya.- lo que itachi dice es verdad, no te sientas el sima por tener control de las 5 afinidades, además si aprendes las secundarias ahí es cuando puedo decir que eres muy bueno.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- bueno dejémonos de tonterías que ahora sigue el entrenamiento mas duro que el anterior.  
Al escuchar eso naruto sintió un escalofrió enorme cruzar por todo su cuerpo y una sensación enorme de miedo recorrió todo su ser ya que ahora tenia el nivel de un jounin o jounin de elite como mucho pero ahora seria sometido a mas entrenamiento debido a que Kisame e itachi también lo entrenaran.  
**_

_**Naruto.- hai. (Fue lo único que su garganta logro expulsar)  
**_

_**Si el primer entrenamiento fue fatal, el entrenamiento con el que se somete ahora fue peor, ya que inclusive naruto rogaba por estar en el estomago de shinigami en vez de estar entrenando. El entrenamiento fue igual que el anterior solo que multiplicado por 10 ya que la chaqueta de 100kg subió a 1000kg y también los demás pesos incluyendo el sello de gravedad y los ejercicios de control de chakra, al final después de 3 meses logro acostumbrarse a ese peso infernal y lo siguiente fue basarse en las artes shinobi (ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu) y en estrategias militares, al final le tomo otros 3 meses aprender todo, en fin el entrenamiento finalizo casi al año ya que el segundo entrenamiento aunque fuese mas duro, ya se contaba con el Tsukoyomi de itachi sin mencionar que los Kazen kage bushin ya eran mas que fuertes, inigualables, además, en el entrenamiento no solo naruto mejoro, también los hicieron los demás incluyendo a shizune que se incorporo al entrenamiento del rubio solo que un menos pesado por ser mujer, pero lo hizo en la segunda parte, o sea cuando entraron itachi y Kisame. Sin duda el nivel de cada uno rebasaba con creces el poder de un kage, quizás hacían ver a un kage un simple estudiante de academia, ya que sus fuerzas eran enormes así que decidieron que para cerrar con broche de oro pelearían todos contra naruto, sin embargo dos personas se opusieron.  
**_

_**Jiraiya.- porque no quieren pelear?  
**_

_**Itachi.- porque ya tiene un nivel que se compara con el mío, como sabrán el entrenamiento no solo ayudo a naruto-kun sino que también nos ayudo a nosotros a evolucionar y tanto el como yo tenemos alrededor del nivel de 10 kages ahora, mientras uds tienen un nivel de 5 a 7 por lo que digo que no vale la pena luchar ya que si peleamos todos a la vez lo derrotaríamos con mucho esfuerzo pero si la pelea es para comprobar su nivel considero que no tiene caso entonces pelear.  
**_

_**Kisame.- yo concuerdo con itachi ya que solo el me da una paliza de los mil demonios, así que considero que no es necesario pelear con el mocoso por lo menos a mi y a ustedes nos supera mucho pero si peleamos todos contra el, tendría que recurrir al chakra de kyubi por lo que llamaría la atención así que considero que si pelean que sean solo uds dos tsunade-sama, jiraiya-sensei, además nuestra labor ya ha terminado ya que todos los akatsukis tenemos como prioridad entrenar al mocoso, así que aquí terminamos, Uzumaki estate listo ya que solo falta un año y media para que te unas así que nos vemos.  
**_

_**Tsunade.- bueno ellos tienen razón así que nosotros pelearemos con el, pero supongo que ya se van o me equivoco?  
**_

_**Kisame.- así es desu, así que nos vemos pronto mocoso.  
**_

_**Itachi.- hasta luego, nos veremos después.  
**_

_**Naruto.- adiós itachi-san, Kisame-san nos vemos en año y medio ttebayo ^^  
**_

_**Luego de eso tanto itachi como Kisame desaparecieron de ahí. Y como era de suponerse la batalla entre la legendaria perdedora y el ermitaño pervertido contra el shinobi renegado de la hoja naruto iba a dar inicio.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hoy no tengo la creatividad suficiente para mejorar este disclaimer.**_

* * *

AVISO -.-!

_**Bien chicos, lamento decirles que éste no es un capítulo nuevo, sino un aviso MUY IMPORTANTE. ¿Cúal es? ¿Es algo malo? Bueno, tal ves sea algo bueno para algunos y malo para otros.**_

_**Bien he decidido REEDITAR EL FIC. Sí, he notado que intento ser lo mejor imparcial posible, subiendo 1 cap de Naruto y uno de Pokemon a la vez o en un intervalo mínimo de tiempo, pero irónicamente tengo más lectores y críticos de naruto, e irónicamente soy malo con ellos, en este caso USTEDES.**_

_**¿Por qué? Pues es por la calidad. Si alguien ha tenido la curiosidad de pasarse por mi fic "Guardián del lustro" de pokemon, notará una diferencia abismal entre dicho fic y "el dolor mi único camino", entonces, ya había mencionado que quería modificar el fic en cúanto llegue a los capítulos ya hechos hace tiempo. PERO NO PUEDO ESPERAR.**_

_**SIENTO QUE COMO AUTOR EL FIC ES UN ASCO EN CUANTO A REDACCIÓN Y ESTÉTICA, ¡ESO VA A CAMBIAR!**_

_**VOY A EDITAR EL FIC DE NUEVO, VOY A MEJORARLO Y MODIFICARLO PARA QUE TENGA LA CALIDAD QUE USTEDES MIS LECTORES SE MERECEN.**_

_**Y ACLARO QUE NO TOCARÉ NADA DE LA TRAMA, LAS IDEAS SERÁN LAS MISMAS, PERO MODIFICARÉ ALGUNOS ARGUMENTOS "EXAGERADOS", COMO POR EJEMPLO EL NIVEL DE CHACKRA DE NARUTO, CREO QUE EL NIVEL DE 10 KAGES ES UNA EXAGERACIÓN TREMENDA (INCLUSO ME REÍ DE ESO), EN ESE ENTONCES ERA UN NOVATO, AHORA LAS COSAS SON DIFERENTES. SON ESOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES QUE CAMBIARÉ DEL ARGUMENTO, TODO LO DEMÁS SEGUIRÁ IGUAL, COMO POR EJEMPLO LA HISTORIA DE KYUBI, EL HECHO DE QUE SEA MUJER, LA HISTORIA DE SENJU Y SOJOBO (COMO DIJE ANTES, EN ESE ENTONCES TODO ERA ESPECULACIONES, EL MANGA APENAS Y LLEGABA AL CAPÍTULO 300 CREO)**_

_**¿QUE VOY A CAMBIAR?**_

_**1.- NARRACIÓN**_

_**2.- DESCRIPCIÓN**_

_**3.- ESTADOS DE ÁNIMO**_

_**4.- ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA**_

_**EL FIC SERÁ MÁS DESCRIPTIVO, LOS ESCENARIOS CON MEJOR DETALLE, AL IGUAL QUE LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LA ROPA, JUTSUS, ACONTECIMIENTOS, SENTIMIENTOS, SITUACIONES ETC...**_

_**SERÁ MÁS EXTENSO, PERO VALDRÁ LA PENA LEERLO.**_

_**PARA AQUELLOS QUE YA HAN LEIDO LOS 6 CAPÍTULOS, LES PIDO DE FAVOR QUE LEAN DESDE EL 1, SE QUE ES MOLESTO, PERO CREANME QUE LES GUSTARÁ AÚN MÁS.**_

_**¿CUÁNDO SUBIRÉ ACTUALIZACIÓN Y EL CAPÍTULO 1 RENOVADO? SERÁ EL DÍA 30 DE MARZO, PUES ESA FECHA PUBLIQUÉ POR PRIMERA VEZ EL FIC HACE 2 AÑOS, 11 MESES Y 26 DÍAS, ESE MISMO DÍA SUBIRÉ EL CAPÍTULO 1 DE "Luz de esperanza".**_

_**COMO VERAN TAMBIÉN LO HAGO PARA CONMEMORAR LOS 3 AÑOS DE VIDA DEL FIC.**_

_**SE QUE MUCHOS SE ENOJARÁN PORQUE TENER QUE LEER DE NUEVO TODO Y OTROS AL CONTRARIO SE ALEGRARÁN PORQUE PIENSAN QUE LA TRAMA ES BUENA PERO LO DEMÁS ES DESASTROZO.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO EN LEER EL AVISO CHICOS, SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS NO DUDEN EN DEJAR REVIEW EN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y YO LES RESPONDERÉ EN BREVE, TAMBIEN QUIERO SU OPINIÓN SOBRE LA REEDICIÓN DEL FIC! **_

_**¡NOS VEMOS EL 30 DE MARZO!**_


End file.
